Trillion: God Of Destruction - Callum's New Life
by StevieBond
Summary: Callum Jackson was involved in a fatal accident and is somehow sent to the Underworld, ruled by the Great Overlord, Zeabolos. When he wakes up and gets to know the overlords in detail, he thinks of enjoying this new life. But fate will tell if he survives such an ordeal.
1. Welcome To The Underworld

**My first Trillion Story and if you're not sure what it is, it's another game from Idea Factory on the PS Vita. (And it's on Steam too for PC users.)**

 **For those that do know about the game, this takes place after the True Ending and there will be a few fourth wall breaks, so enjoy.**

* * *

Welcome To The Underworld

Poor Callum, all he wanted to do was just go to the nearest bathroom whilst driving along the freeway. Fate however had other ideas for him in the form of a fatal accident.

"WHAT THE-"

A semi truck had a break leakage and ended up smashing right into his car at full speed, the crash was brutal and there was no chance of him surviving. Seeing his words get cut off would be his last words...or so he thought. As the last parts of view began to diminish, he pondered where did it all go suddenly wrong.

 _Is this really it?_ He asked himself. _But why me? All I am is just an early 20's who graduated and was looking to move up to employment._ He was clearly accurate, he was on his way to a job interview when the sudden accident happened, he had to wonder why would fate deal a fatal blow like this to him and his life.

Just when he thought it was all over, his lifeless body somehow teleported to another area. He assumed he would be going to the afterlife, but in his case, fate had more other ideas, he was teleported to another world. Nothing could be done as he fell onto the hard ground, unaware that he was no longer in his world and someone had spotted him falling in the distance.

After what seemed like a long time of slumbering, Callum began to feel his body moving and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake at last." A sweet voice said.

He fully opened his eyes and he felt his body that was on a soft bed. He sat up and shook his head before he finally noticed the source of the voice, almost jumping back.

"What in the world?" He said quietly.

In front of him was a young girl with silver hair and in a red dress with some kind of staff in her right hand. "Are you okay, are you injured?"

He rubbed his head. "Uhhh...I feel like a truck just ran over me and...ohhh, am I in heaven right now?"

"Nope, this is the Underworld."

Exclamation marks appeared by his head. "The Underworld? I thought that was just a myth location from Greek Mythology."

"Nope, this is real." She suddenly remembered something. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Elma and I'm the Overlord of Gloom."

Callum still get couldn't get his bearings, but he chose to use manners for the time being. "Hi Elma...I'm Callum Jackson, you can just call me Callum for short."

"Then it's nice to meet you, Callum." Elma smiled.

"So you're telling me this is the Underworld and you're an overlord?"

"Yes, allow me to explain." Callum nodded. "The Underworld is currently ruled by my dear brother, Zeabolos, the Great Overlord of this world. There are two other worlds, the Heavens and the Human World."

"Human world? That's where I was before I ended up here."

"Oh then did something happen to you?"

"Yeah...I was involved in a fatal road accident and now that I think about it, I thought I was done for."

"Well you're here now and you look alive to me."

Callum chose to mutter his words. "Then it looks like fate decided to troll me once again, why must fate curse me at times like this?"

"Did you say something?" Elma asked.

"It's okay, were you the one who found me?"

"Yes, me and Cerberus were in the gardens when we saw an unusual fireball from the sky, we then saw that it was you."

"So I was free falling, I guess the guy who wrote that song was telling the truth all along."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing, I tend to let out some random one liners, so where am I exactly?"

"You're inside the great overlord's castle and this is one of the spare rooms we have."

Suddenly the door opened and in came a flying purple ball of fluff which was what Callum thought.

"Woof, woof!"

"What is that?" Callum asked in surprise.

"Oh, this is Cerberus." Elma responded. "Don't take him lightly, he had the strength to carry you to this room."

"That little ball of fur? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Grrrr! Woof!" Cerberus growled.

Callum nearly jumped. "Woah there, I didn't mean to offend you, doggy!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, just don't bite me or anything."

"Woof!"

"He says that's better." Elma said. "Just like me, he's an overlord too. The Overlord of Wrath."

"I see." Callum replied. _So that's why he got a little annoyed straight away. I better be very careful with him next time._ "So now that I'm okay and I've got my bearings, what's next?"

"Oh yes, you must speak with my brother in the throne room. Don't be afraid, I'll be standing beside you. Let's go, Cerberus."

"Woof!"

Callum followed Elma out of the spare room and down a long hallway until they reached a huge door, where Elma opened it Callum followed her. They were now in the Throne Room where an odd looking butler was standing beside the great overlord himself sitting on the throne chair.

"Dear brother, our guest is awake." Elma said.

"So I can see, Elma." Zeabolos replied in a boon voice. "You must be the human that arrived in the underworld."

"I-I am." Callum said. "You must be the great overlord, right?"

"Of course, I can see that all of this is unfamiliar to you and you find it intimidating."

"Well I won't lie, this is all just so sudden after what happened to me."

Zeabolos nodded. "Very well, I will explain to you about the Underworld and a bit about myself."

And so Zeabolos began telling the story of the three worlds, how they were all in danger at the hands of Trillion, the god of destruction that travelled to the underworld before it was met with justice by Zeabolos after nearly everyone else had given their lives for the underworld and how much the Underworld was rebuilt since then along with ongoing negotiations with the other worlds.

"Damn!" Callum exclaimed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He closed his eyes. "I guess fate likes to play tricks from time to time, I know that too well."

"So is there any way for me to get back to the human world?"

"I'm afraid you are stuck here for the time being, you might as well make yourself useful here." He looked at his servant. "Baphomet."

"You called, sir?" He asked.

"Send word to the overlords, it is time for our human guest to be acquainted with my subordinates."

"As you command, Great Overlord." He walked out of the throne room.

"So there is more than one overlord?" Callum asked.

Zeabolos nodded. "Indeed, there are seven more, but one of them is not living in this world. I assume you have already met Elma and Cerberus who bear two of the overlord crests."

"I have, yes, they said it was Gloom and Wrath, are they part of the deadly sins?"

"Correct and you will learn the rest as soon as they arrive, I'm sure you will become well antiquated with them all."

Moments later, Baphomet returned along with the six overlords. "Great Overlord, as you have summoned, the overlords are here."

"Thank you Baphomet, thank you all for coming. I like you to meet our human guest, who was founded by Elma."

Callum looked at the overlords and taking note of their appearances.

"Hmph! I've seen worse." A girl with light purple hair and a black umbrella commented.

"Oh my, not bad for a human, hmhmhm." A young woman with pink hair and a presentable front added.

Callum gulped, already he could feel nothing but awkwardness.

"Hi there humy!" A girl with yellow hair and an orange dress greeted.

"Doesn't seem to have anything valuable on him." A girl with red hair said. "What a waste."

"Wha?!" Callum exclaimed.

"Lady Mammon, mind your manners." A girl with blue hair gently warned. "If our Great Overlord desires to meet this human, we must introduce ourselves to him politely."

"Hmm, who is this human-tan?" A girl with green clothing asked. "Yawn..."

"This is Callum Jackson." Zeabolos replied. "My sister, Elma and Cerberus, found him on the ground when he arrived here in poor condition."

Callum felt intimidated. "H-hi there girls, the great overlord told me how strong each of you are."

"Hiya! I'm Perpell, Overlord of Gluttony." Perpell greeted. "How about you have some candy with me?"

"What are you doing, offering candy to strangers!" The girl with purple hair intervened. "I'm not letting you anywhere near this bumbling idiot."

"Come on now, let's not be rude." Zeabolos said.

"Hmph, whatever. I'm Ruche, Overlord of Pride and Perpell's sister, you better not get in my way."

"Yo, the name's Mammon and if you can't tell, Greed is my overlord title." The red haired girl said. "Maybe one day I might ask you for a favour in hunting for treasure."

"Hmhmhm, well aren't you a handsome young man." The pink-haired woman said as he moved closer to Callum. "I am Ashmedia, the Overlord of Lust, it's all I desire."

Callum double gulped and shivered, whilst some would consider this to be a turn on, this was anything but a turn on for poor Callum.

"Ash-tan, leave him alone." The green-haired girl intervened. "I'm Fegor, Overlord of Sloth...I like to sleep..."

"No offence, but you're making me tired." Callum said.

Fegor didn't respond, she was already snoring.

"And last but certainly not least, I am Levia, overlord of Envy." The blue haired girl said. "I can see that your eyes have potential to be beautiful."

Well Callum couldn't deny it, he found her strangely attractive but chose not to go further than that.

"So what do you think, Callum?" Elma asked. "Aren't we special?"

"Yeah, in some way you're all special." Callum replied. "But I'm going to need time to get my head around your personalities."

"I'm sure you will become quite close with the overlords." Zeabolos said. "We also have a messenger from Heaven who visits us often, you will meet him soon."

"So what can I do in the meantime?"

"Well first off, you will need to become familiar with the castle and this is where the overlords come in." He switched his focus on the girls. "I want one of you to nominate yourself and give Callum a tour of the castle."

"Ha! You've gotta be kidding." Ruche remarked.

"I don't mind if anyone else wants to do it." Ashmedia said. "I'm sure he will come to me eventually, hmhmhm."

"I'll go!" Perpell exclaimed. "I'll give you a tour of the castle, Cally."

"It's Callum." He corrected.

"Don't worry about that. My niece, Perpell has nicknames for everyone." Zeabolos said. "Just like sister Fegor who ends everyone's names with tan."

"Zebo-chin is right, nice to meet you, Cal-tan." Fegor said who woke up again.

"Then may I suggest we leave it to Lady Perpell." Levia said. "I must return to my re-training."

"Yeah, I'll second that." Mammon added. "I've gotta meet with my charity business again."

"Very well, Lady Perpell, I select you to give Callum a tour of the castle." Zeabolos declared. "The rest of you can leave if you wish."

"Okay uncle overlordy." Perpell said. "Why don't you rest, Elma?"

"That would be good right now." Elma replied. "Let's go, Cerberus."

"Woof!" Cerberus responded as they left the throne room along with the others.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Zeabolos asked. "Do you think you can get along with them?"

Callum looked at Perpell who smiled. "Well, it's very early days but I think I can, probably some of them more than most."

"That I understand. My niece, Ruche can be quite harsh, but maybe in time when she sees how hard and serious you are, she might open up to you."

"Well, we'll see about that soon..."

"Yes, now Perpell, you can begin the tour. Make sure he is kept safe whilst I have Elma prepare a room for him."

"Okay, uncle. Let's go Cally!" Perpell grabbed his arm.

"Woah!" Callum felt a bit of force from Perpell as they left the throne room.

Zeabolos sat back in this throne chair and hummed.

"Something on your mind, great overlord?" Baphomet asked.

"I cannot be certain, but I do think that human may prove useful to us."

"What might that be and how will he prove useful?"

"Hmm, let us wait and see what happens, maybe after a week I will examine his progress, let us leave it for now."

Baphomet nodded. "As you command."

* * *

 **And we are done with the first chapter, I feel like I can do this one with not many problems.**


	2. A Sweet Tour

A Sweet Tour

"So where does the tour begin?" Callum asked Perpell.

"Right now, Cally." Perpell replied who was still holding onto his arm. "This is where the overlords sleep, we each have our own rooms behind the doors."

"I see and do you find the doors tasty?"

"Course not silly, if I ate the door, I wouldn't have any privacy as sister Ru would say."

Callum remembered that it was a nickname for Ruche. "I assume that since I'm new here, I can't go into any of those rooms?"

"Huh, you're not allowed?"

"It would be best if you don't continue that further, so what other rooms are here?"

"Okay...the room you were in was the throne room where my Uncle rules over the Underworld."

"So the great Overlord told me. Where else?"

Perpell and Callum walked down a hallway and out into the open area.

"This is the castle gardens." Perpell said. "Elmy and Cerby visit here often to go on out for walks."

"Well it makes sense, even though that puppy doesn't actually walk. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen that bull of fur move his own legs."

"Grrrr!" A dog voice growled and bashed into Callum.

"Yeow!" Callum exclaimed as he fell on the grass. "Man that smarts...what the heck was that for, furball?"

"Woof woof! Woof!"

"Oh dear, are you okay, Callum?" Elma asked. "I was taking Cerberus out for a walk when he suddenly flew over."

"I'm fine." Callum got up on his feet. "But you should keep on a leash, he sure packs a punch when he charges like that."

"Umm, I think he did that because you made fun of him." Perpell said.

"Well in that case, he should stop being so sensitive, I was only making a light joke."

"Aoooh Woof!" Cerberus responded.

"Fine, I won't do it again, just don't bash into me like a basketball again."

"Shall we get going?" Perpell asked.

"Yeah, I wanna get out of here quick." _Before I make fun of Cerberus again_.

Perpell and Callum left the gardens, walking back inside and down a floor to the library.

"This is the library, the entire history of the underworld can be found in these books. Uncle says that I'm not allowed to eat them."

"Probably for a good reason." Callum said. "Thousands of books and so little time."

"We also train here in terms of magic."

After leaving the library, Perpell took him to the next open room that was a lot bigger than the others.

"This is the training arena."

"Woah! This is like something out of Gladiator." Callum said. "Good thing I'm not a warrior."

"A warrior, are you signing yourself up to get killed?" A voice intervened.

Ruche appeared in front of them.

"Oh hi sis." Perpell greeted.

"Don't 'hi sis' me, what are you still walking with this human idiot for?"

"Excuse me!" Callum exclaimed. "Perpell is in the middle of giving me a tour as your great overlord said earlier."

"Yeah, so...doesn't mean I should stay out of your way." Ruche said. "Anyways, you shouldn't be here if you don't wanna get hurt."

"And why is that?"

"This training arena is for the overlords only, no guests of any kind are allowed on the centre ground."

"And you're here because you're training?"

"Well duh, what else would I be doing here for?"

"Ru, stop being a meanie." Perpell intervened. "Levi says that we should be more kind to him."

"Hah, I'm not gonna follow what Levia says, she's not the great overlord. Now if you're finished here, I've got some training to do."

Ruche walked off.

"Okay sis...let's go, Cally."

Perpell took Callum to the next room filled with potions and books.

"This is the potion room, I don't visit here often. But I know someone who does."

"And that someone is me...isn't it lovely?"

Already, Callum's body to shiver.

"Hi Ashy." Perpell said. "Do you have any new tasty potions?"

"Not today, Perpell." Ashmedia replied. "But I do have a welcome gift for Callum here."

"I'm already terrified on what you have to offer." Callum was still shivering. "Please stay back."

"Oh my, aren't you a shy one, hmhmhm." She walked closer to him. "Maybe if I move my body real close, you won't be so afraid, wouldn't you like that?"

"Uhhh Ashy, I don't think Uncle would like to hear what you did, can't you see that he's too scared?"

Callum was in such a shiver, he couldn't find any words to say.

"Oh well, that's a shame. Maybe next time when he's not such a shivering state, I'll see you again real soon, Callum, hmhmhm."

Perpell grabbed Callum's hand and ran out of the potion room where Callum took a deep breath and was able to calm down.

"I need fresh air." Callum sighed.

"Come on, this way. I'll show you a good view of the world."

Callum followed Perpell to the a huge balcony where they could see the city below.

"So this the city of the Underworld." Callum said. "It stretches really far."

"Uncle says the citizens who live there support us all every day." Perpell replied.

"So does that makes you all celebrities?"

"Uhh, what's a celebrity?"

Callum shook his head. "It's nothing to think over. I bet the citizens accept all kinds of life forms, living down there."

"Yeah, apart from the monsters in the Valley of Swords."

"Valley of swords? What is that?"

"Oh, I can show you the way, follow me."

Perpell took his hand, it was obvious to Callum that she was so carefree, but he chose to keep it to himself.

They walked into a huge dungeon area where many swords laid stuck in the ground.

"So this is what you meant by Valley of Swords?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, when we overlords do super, we visit here to defeat baddies and collect tasty things."

"I see...oh and I see someone down there."

Sure enough, they spotted Mammon who just exited the valley area.

"Oh, it's the human dude. Did you see me down there?" Mammon asked as she saw them.

"Hi Mammy, me and Callum just came over here, we didn't see much." Perpell replied.

"Oh I see, oh check this out. Look at all these coins and accessories I collected." She showed a few bags filled with money. "Well worth the extra training today, right?"

"So you said earlier when you mentioned about collecting treasure." Callum said.

"Oh, guess I told you that already. By the way, I'll still need you in case I journey to a cave and I find a horde of treasure."

"Huh? What about me Mammy? I can help." Perpell offered.

Mammon frowned at her. "Are you kidding, you grab any coins and you would find it tasty in a jiffy."

"But I won't eat it, I'll try not to."

"To hell with that...anyways, I gotta rest now. See you again, dude." Mammon left.

Perpell huffed. "Mammy never takes me out on treasure hunting."

Callum felt a little bad for her, so came up with a quick idea. "I know, maybe we can share something to eat after the tour is done."

"Yay! That would be super, let's get going." Perpell grabbed his hand and they left the Valley of Swords.

"Woah Perpell, you don't need to grab my hand every time, we're in no rush."

Callum's words were left ignored, Perpell was too excited on the idea of filling her stomach.

They rushed to an exit area that led to a huge lake with lava falling down in a waterfall.

"Yikes!" Callum exclaimed. "Is that lava?"

"Yep, this is the hot springs where we go and take baths." Perpell replied. "Although only one of us takes a rest in the hot springs, because it's so hot all the time."

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say that this would kill me an instant, my human body would be weak compared to your Underworld bodies."

"Oh, that's sad...it would've been fun if we could take a bath together."

Callum's eyes opened wide in shock as a faulty piano melody from afar, played out his expression. "Wait, what?!"

"Oh, don't mind me, I was talking to myself. Shall we go?"

"Yeah and quickly."

They left the hot springs and walked through a hallway where they entered into a small cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria, this is my favourite place!" Perpell said happily.

"Because of the food, right?"

"Yeah, mind if you wait here for a moment, I wanna take a look at the menu."

"Alright...I'll take a sit down while I wait."

"Okie dokie." Perpell rushed over to the menu stand.

Callum took the opportunity and to breathe in and sigh, touring with Perpell was already beginning to tire him out.

"It seems that Lady Perpell is wearing you down." An elegant voice spoke.

"Hm?" Callum looked and noticed Levia sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Oh, hi umm...Levia, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Exactly, mister Callum."

Question marks appeared around him. "Mister Callum?"

"You should be very grateful for my title blessing. I don't share it to anyone special, except the Great Overlord."

"Hmm, you know, I'm a little curious about you. Are you and the Great Overlord very close?"

"Why yes, we are childhood friends. His soul, his beauty and his desire to rule over the Underworld is like a bow struck to my heart."

Callum raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, in others words, you have a crush on him, right?"

Levia began to blush. "What are you implying? I will not share such secrets like that to anyone, especially to a human."

"Cally, I'm back." Perpell intervened. "Shall we go?"

Callum nodded. "Yeah, the tour's still going. Maybe later on, we can talk again and I won't get anywhere near personal next time."

"Alright, mister Callum. Please be sure that you do your best to remember those words." Perpell and Callum left the cafeteria. "Well, it is early days, but I think he's not bad for a human."

Perpell and Callum walked past an empty study room where they found it to be deserted.

"So what's special about this room?" Callum asked.

"Fausty used this place to create strong allies so Uncle could defeat Trill-Trill." Perpell replied.

Suddenly, they heard tiny snores coming from somewhere.

"Is somebody sleeping around here?" Callum looked under the desk and found the sloth overlord herself.

"Zzzzz...zzzzz..."

"Oh, it's Fey-Fey." Perpell said. "Hiya Fey-Fey!"

Fegor opened her eyes slowly. "Wha...oh, hi there Per-tan. And...who are you again?"

"It's Callum, I hoped you would remember."

"Oh right...hiya Cul-tan, did you come here to see me?"

"Umm, we didn't know you were here, did you fall asleep in this room?"

"Hmm, I thought I went back to sleep in my room..." Fegor yawned. "...I must go, see you later, Per-tan."

"Okay, see you Fey-Fey." Perpell replied.

Fegor slowly exited the room. Then seconds later, Perpell and Callum left and walked back to where the individual rooms are.

"Well, that was interesting." Callum commented. "I guess the tour is over now?"

"Yeah, I wanna get some candy now. Do you wanna join in?"

"I would like to, but I need to find my room that I'll be staying in and get some rest, I'm very tired after all the walking."

"Okay, I'll bring you some candy later, bye bye, Cally."

"See ya Perpell."

Perpell rushed off, possibly to where the food is.

Callum saw a door with his name hammered on it. "This must be my room." He looked at the other doors. "So mine is next door to Levia's and in the opposite direction behind me is Fegor's, I can live with that."

He walked on in to take note of the room, it was well lit and quite big for a guy like him. He wasn't muscle built, but he wasn't like a plump either. He walked to the bed and laid down on it, getting himself comfy and began relaxing, taking a nap.

"Hmm, maybe living here isn't so bad." Callum said to himself. "Sure the girls can be a little odd, but there's something about them that I can't quite figure out. I guess that as time progresses, I'll begin to know them much more and become a very good friend to them."

Callum closed his eyes and he hoped that what he said would end up to be true. But for now, it was time for him to sleep well.


	3. Callum: The Overlord's Assistant?

Callum: The Overlords's Assistant?

A day had rolled by and Callum had gotten to know the castle a little better. He was strolling around the hallway until he caught a glimpse of all the overlords in the cafeteria. As much as it was not right for him to eavesdrop on a conversation, Callum wasn't exactly good at keeping out of topics that didn't involve him.

"It's the girls." He whispered to himself. "I wasn't expecting them to sit together, considering how different they are from each other."

"So what do you think of Cally, isn't he fun?" Perpell asked in cheerful mood.

Mammon had a different approach. "Well, maybe."

Callum looked both ways as he was peeping through from the entrance, just in case he would get caught for spying. "What are they all saying about me?"

"He was willing to accept living here, so I think he understands his surroundings." Levia said. "But he's still just a human."

"I don't agree with you often, but this time I will." Ruche added. "He's just a loser and totally reckless."

"Hmhmhm, he is quite a handsome young man." Ashmedia said. "Oh how I would love to be in his surroundings."

"What about you, Fegor?"

"I don't mind Cal-tan." Fegor replied. "If he lets me sleep, that's all that matters."

Ruche rolled her eyes.

"Awww don't be mean to Cally." Perpell said. "I was happy to give him a tour."

"Hah! That's nothing...I don't think I'll ever come to accept him living around here."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, he didn't seem interested in what I found the other day." Mammon said. "I mean, finding and collecting treasure is my favourite hobby. So who cares if he's not interested in that."

"With that said, he was quick to turn me down when I offered him a welcome gift." Ashmedia hummed. "Maybe he's not interested in love?"

"Well of course he wouldn't. If you try to make a move, you'd probably scare him off." Ruche remarked.

Ashmedia didn't seem pleased by it. "And what is that supposed to mean, child?"

"Hey! Don't give me nicknames I don't want!"

"Please, don't fight, Ru-tan and Ash-tan." Fegor intervened. "Snore..."

"Yet again, lady Fegor chooses to sleep on the subject." Levia sighed. "The point I wish to make is that it's too early to tell whether he would be useful to us or not, unless the great overlord says otherwise."

"That's the part I can't believe the most." Ruche said. "If I were the great overlord, I would use him as target practice. I'm sure Ragon and Ergo would like that too."

"Ru! That's so cruel!" Perpell exclaimed. "Why can't you be nice to him?"

"Because I can tell that he's useless and none of you can see that."

"Come on Ruche, we're not stupid or anything." Mammon said. "No one's forcing you to get to know him."

Levia pondered. "Speaking of which, lady Elma was the first to find him and she had no problems with treating to his wounds."

"Yeah, Elmy was nice to him yesterday." Perpell replied. "Please girls, if Uncle is giving him a chance, we should too."

"Hmm alright, the next time I see him, I'll try to put my barrier to one side." Mammon said.

"I will do the same, if an upcoming situation permits." Levia added.

"Hmph!" Ruche huffed. _I_ _t's not like I hate him or anything..._

"Maybe I could take it a little slower the next time I see him." Ashmedia said. "I still have the welcome gift for him."

Fegor woke up a little. "If Cal-tan sees me, I'll let him talk to me so I don't fall asleep."

"Then in that case, let's our own ways. I've got a candy bowl to share later." Perpell said.

Upon hearing the movements of seats, Callum blinked and chose to move away.

"Uh oh, they might see me if I stand here any longer, I better get out of here now." He whispered to himself.

He snuck away from the door and when he was far away, he ran all the way back to his room.

"Glad I got away and that I wasn't caught." He caught his breath and sat on the bed with a deep sigh. "But dang...is that what really think of me? A lowlife human? I could tolerate some of what they were saying about me, but Ruche? She didn't hold anything back, does she hate me or something?"

Moments later, there was a knock on his door. "It's open." He said.

In came a familiar face. "Hi Cally!"

Callum looked up at her. "Oh...hey Perpell."

Perpell noticed his face. "Huh, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

Callum at that point had a choice to make, either tell her the truth or make up a very convincing lie and in his past life, he had a habit of creating effective lies.

"Actually, I was walking past the hallway earlier and I heard my name being mentioned." He said, making up a half-true sentence.

Perpell was curious. "Does that mean you were spying on us?"

But then Callum realised that it would make things worse for himself. "Yeah...I was and I ended up hearing you all talk about me."

Perpell looked at him with sadness.

"Sorry Perpell, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you girls and I didn't wanna come into the cafeteria and make things awkward."

Perpell was a little disappointed, but she smiled again, looking at him. "It's okay, I had a feeling you wouldn't lie."

"Well since I'm in this new world, I can't start telling lies."

"Umm, sorry the other girls said mean things."

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

"I know, wanna lick some candy?"

Callum smiled. "Hmm, I'd like that, thanks."

"Here." She handed out a bowl she had been carrying behind her.

"Well, there's more than candy in here, there's even a cake slice."

"Yeah, it's super tasty! I made it myself with help from Ashy."

Callum shivered at the mention of her name.

"Huh? Don't you like Ashy?"

Callum shook his head. "No, it's not that I don't like her, she's just too forward for me. But if she took her time, then maybe I would welcome her more."

"Oh, what about Mammy?"

"Well about that, I was a little taken back at what her hobby is. That doesn't mean I'm not interested, in fact I actually loved going on treasure hunting when I was much younger."

Perpell nommed a few sweets down. "That's nice...you like me, right?"

"Of course I do, you're making me feel so welcome in this world and I thank you for that."

"That's super." She paused noticing a bit of food on his face. "Uh Cally, you've got cake on your cheeks."

"Hmm, where is it?"

Perpell put the candy bowl on the table. "Let me get it for you." She walked to him and took out a small tissue, wiping it on Callum's left cheek. "There we are, all gone."

"Thanks Perpell...that was very kind of you." Callum then thought of a cunning idea. "But isn't it a little embarrassing for a girl to do that for a guy like me?"

Perpell smiled. "Nope, I did it because you're my friend and you should be friends with all the overlords."

"I wish Ruche thought like that." _Although the chances of her having a better opinion of me is next to impossible._

"I hope so too."

Suddenly a door opened and in came Elma. "There you are, Perpell. What are you doing in Callum's room?"

"Hi Elmy! I was sharing my candy."

"I see." Elam looked at Callum. "Callum, dear brother is requesting to see you in the throne room."

"Oh, I wonder what he wants to see me for."

Callum left his room and walked to the throne room where Zeabolos was on his throne.

"You wanted to see me, great overlord?"

"Ah yes, thank you for coming." Zeabolos replied. "I am interested to know how well you are fitting in, in the Underworld."

"Well it's been over a day and I'm starting to learn my way around the castle, but there are a few concerns."

"Name them, I would like to do what I can to comply."

"Well, some of the Overlords don't seem to be keen on me, maybe it's because I'm a human that they find me...odd."

"Not keen, you mean Lady Ruche, correct?" Baphomet asked.

"How did you know?"

"Baphomet and myself know very well how stubborn Ruche can be." Zeabolos replied. "If her behaviour is making you feel unwelcome, don't let it get to you. It might take some time, but perhaps soon when something happens, she might start to come around."

"Deep down, I hope for that...as long as it's nothing too serious."

"Ah yes, moving on. I asked you this because I may have the ideal role for you."

"Ideal role? What could I be?"

"From today forward, I am commissioning you to be the overlord's assistant."

Callum's eyes blinked. "Wait what?!"

"Great Overlord, are you sure about that?" Baphomet asked. "We do have the maidens and the trainers around the castle."

"I am aware of that, Baphomet. But I believe that this human may have something special and I plan to take full advantage of that."

"I'm something special?" Callum asked. "You're not...trying to make me laugh, are you?"

"Not at all. As an assistant, it is your task to become very good friends with the overlords and to help them out with any favours they might have for you. So what do you think, can you handle the role?"

"Well umm..."

"Because if you cannot, it would be a real shame. I cannot have slugs lurching around the castle."

Callum did not want that to come to pass, so he stood up straight. "It's okay, great overlord, I will accept this job and work hard for the girls."

"Splendid! Then you can start immediately. Baphomet, the overlords schedule."

"As you wish, great overlord." Baphomet handed over a paper with a table chart on it to Callum. "This is the schedule list, it shows you which overlord you will work with on which day. Be mindful that this was written with magic ink, so the day you work with one overlord may not be the same and thus, they change at random."

"To put it simply, the name of the overlord on the according day will change after a week has passed. Originally, it was going to be all week, but sister Elma assured me that she doesn't need any help. It seems that on the schedule chart, you were to work with Perpell, but she gave you a tour that day so you don't need to worry about that."

Callum looked at the table to see the details. "So working with Perpell was on a Monday, now it's Tuesday and I've got...Levia?"

"Then off you go, the overlords know about your schedule too as I have told them in advance, Levia is expecting you."

"Well I would like to start, but where would she be if she's expecting me?"

"Most of the time, they will be in their own rooms, I suggest you go to Levia's room and wait outside after calling out to her." Zeabolos put on his serious expression. "But heed this warning, if I hear any of the overlords mention you either not following your task or trying to take advantage of them. You will be reassigned as Cerberus's next toy, do I make myself clear?"

Callum gulped. "I-I-I got it, I assure you...I won't do any of that, Im not a reckless person."

"Good, then by all means leave now."

"Understood." Callum left the throne room. "Sheesh! I guess I gotta be really careful with what I say or do. Better put this table up in my room." He went back to his room and placed the chart next to his bed, before leaving and going to the door outside Levia's room. His new work life was about to begin...


	4. Underworld Shopping

**Just a heads up. Each chapter will focus on Callum and a specific overlord, so counting the tour by Perpell and this one with Levia, there are currently four more chapters to follow. I am still unsure of whether to make this a harem-related story or a multiple ending one, but I should have a decision before then.**

* * *

Underworld Shopping

"Who is it?" Levia asked.

"It's Callum, you were expecting me today." He replied.

"Oh, then wait a moment until I'm ready."

Seconds later, Levia came out with her weapon.

"So what is the job with you today about?" Callum asked.

"Yes, your job is to hold my hand whilst we are grocery shopping."

Callum was close to pulling an amine shocked face. "Wait a minute, what?!"

"It is as I said, you are to hold my hand while we go shopping."

Callum scratched his head. "That still doesn't explain what you mean."

Levia was not pleased. "Please, do not tell me that you are seriously dense."

"N-n-n-no, I was just surprised. Please explain why you want me to hold your hand."

"Th-that's none of your concern...now please do not complain any further."

"Okay okay...then let us go and do the shopping right away."

Levia nodded and held her hand out. "Thank you."

Callum was still hesitant about it, but then fearing of becoming Cerberus's chew toy, he took Levia's hand and they left the castle, without anyone else noticing.

The two of them entered the realms of the city and Callum was in quite a shock. To him, it was like he was transported to the medieval age, just with added magic for kicks. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but when he saw a few of the citizens, he gained a clear picture in under a second.

"So this is where you all get the support from?" Callum asked.

"Why yes, every day we work hard for the people of the Underworld." Levia replied. "You could say that we are, to put it in your words, famous."

"I see...but I have a lame question. Will any of these 'citizens' get the wrong idea when they see your hand being held by a human?"

Levia pondered. "Hmm, that is an interesting question. But you shouldn't worry, you will be safe with me."

A few of the citizens began to take notice of the two of them.

"Look, it's Lady Levia!" One who was dressed like a mummy said.

"Wow, she's so pretty." A frankenstein type added. "But who is that guy with her?"

"I've never seen someone like him before, is he a servant?"

A third citizen that looked like an octopus. "Hmm, looking at that body, he must be a human!"

"A human, there's never been a human in the Underworld for centuries."

Callum couldn't help but a little uncomfortable with the comments he was getting.

"Uh Levia, this getting awkward for me." He said quietly as he was about let go of her hand.

Levia however kept a firm grip on his hand. "I said to not worry. I believe that in time, you will be accepted."

"Wait, that human is holding the lady's hand." The frankenstein citizen commented.

"Well noticed. Could it be that she has found someone?" the mummy citizen asked.

Callum turned his face away, trying to hide his embarrassed expression as well as his blushing.

Levia could see that he wasn't taking it well and thought of a quick idea. "Worry not, dear citizens. This human is the new servant working for the overlords as I, so please, do not hesitate to show a little respect for him."

"We apologise, Lady Levia." The octopus citizen said.

"We will heed every word you say, milady." The mummy citizen added.

Some of the citizens walked away from them, going on with their own business.

Callum began to feel calmer and took a deep breath as they continued walking through the town.

"Thank you, Levia." He said, trying to smile. "You really saved me from a world of embarrassment there."

"It was my pleasure." Levia replied.

Reaching to the end of town that looks to the horizon beyond the hills, they stopped walking and looked around.

"Most peculiar, wasn't there supposed to be a shopping store here?" Levia asked.

 ** _*Incoming fourth wall break*_**

Callum pondered over this as well before looking into the eyes of the narrator who was writing this story.

"Hey man! There's supposed to be a big store here, where is it?" Callum asked rudely.

Calm down main character, I don't draw art but I can describe it to you right now! The store was a huge building that suddenly appeared in front of them as if by magic and citizens were walking in and out of the store as if the store had always been out there. This narrator would now like to apologise for breaking the fourth wall and assures that the wall will be repaired in time for the next chapter.

As the two of them walked inside the store, Callum took note of the design. To Callum in particular, it could almost pass off as a Halloween party.

"I bet the products sold in here are nothing like the human world." Callum said.

"You may be correct, but there may be a few products for you." Levia replied. "Now that we're here, you can let go of my hand as we will need to carry what we buy here."

Callum let go of her hand and for him, he could finally stop blushing and feeling awkward.

Going up and down the aisles of the store, Callum could find no words to describe what products on display. Levia however kept reminding him that no harm would come to him since the citizens would never dare to go anywhere near someone an overlord is with, even if it was a little awkward for Callum.

When the shopping was done, Levia made the purchase and she and Callum left the store with a few sewn fabric bags, filled with products that were on the list. As they were walking past the streets and out of the town area, onwards to the hill up to where the castle, is, they took a moment to stop and take notice of someone watching them from a walk away.

"Uh Levia, is it me or is that strange person looking at us?" Callum asked.

Levia looked to where he was looking and noticed it too.

The mysterious person in question was dressed in a silk long coat, dark suited trousers and leather boots. He had no headgear, so his face was on show as well as as his dark black hair.

"Hmm?" The person in question hummed as the two of them caught a look at him. "Oh...my apologies, I don't have any business with you two." He spoke in a low tone voice.

"If that is so, then could you resist staring at me?" Levia requested, feeling uncomfortable.

"Please forgive me, Lady Levia, it wasn't my intention to make you feel that way...I was simply gazing over the city and wonder why it feels that way."

"If I may say something." Callum intervened. "Are you going to be one of those guys that shows up from outta nowhere and then reappears later on with an important purpose that may involve a human like me?"

The mysterious person hummed. "Hmm, whilst I commend you for trying to guess my true motives, I'm afraid that what you assume about me is nothing of the sort."

"Ohhh, I see...that's a bummer I guess."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, I am impressed you made a good go of it." He began to turn away towards the fields and lifted a hood over his head. "If you'll excuse me, I must attend to other matters."

He walked off, leaving Callum and Levia pondering over the encounter.

"Well, that was quite interesting." Levia said. "He didn't seem suspicious, but I can't be sure if that's true."

"Yeah, I find him suspicious for sure. Yes he really tried to prove it otherwise, but I can see right through him." Callum agreed. "His appearance...I thought he was a human like me."

"That would be almost impossible, it is as the citizens said, we have never seen a human in the Underworld for as long as anyone can remember."

"Anyways, we should probably forget about it for now, we still have these groceries to take back."

Levia nodded. "You are right, let us go."

The two grabbed the bags again and continued walking back to the castle. They went inside and walked to the cafeteria where the catering team and the maids took over with the shopping.

Callum felt a bit of happiness in succeeding with helping Levia out, now he felt it was the right time to have a discussion with her.

"Callum, your work with me is finished for the day, you can rest if you desire." Levia said.

"I'd like to, but I was hoping we could have a chance to speak on a few things." Callum replied.

"Oh, then let us go to the gardens"

Levia and Callum walked to the garden area where to Callum's relief, there was no sign of Cerberus. They sat down on a bench by the fountain where the gazebo was in view.

"This might or might not count towards working overtime on my part, but I just wanted to get some things off my chest." Callum said.

"I can understand, feel free to ask away." Levia replied.

Callum began looking down a little and keeping his hands close. "Do you overlords not trust me enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that ever since I've arrived here, all I've done is cause nothing but mistrust and uncertainty, all because I'm from the human world."

Levia looked down as well. "From the way I see it, I don't think you have."

"Then, is it because you all don't know me well enough yet?"

"That may be it...so if you desire to, could you tell me a little about yourself?"

Callum nodded and looked up front. "All I can remember is that I have a habit of jumping into anything head first and not think of what might happen to me if it goes wrong. I was always that way, right up until something fateful happened that caused me to end up here."

"That raises some curiosity from me, how did you end up in the Underworld?"

Callum sighed and sat well back on the bench. "I was driving along the freeway, on my way to a job interview. Then a out of control truck came along and crashed right into my car and I ended up being crushed. Just when I thought it was all over, I then ended up here and started falling all the way down. But I lost all consciousness at that point, I don't think I even felt the impact of the ground."

"So in a way, one could determine this as fate. It as if fate has other plans for you instead of dying back in your human world."

"If so, then I would say it's a cruel joke, but at the same time, I feel extremely grateful to be back alive...even if I'm living in a different world where there's nothing but loneliness."

Levia shook her head. "That isn't true."

Callum looked at her. "Not...true?"

"You are right, there isn't much that we overlords know about you. But I for one appreciate you for trying to make time to let us learn about you. Now that I see some of that, I feel a little regret on my original opinion on you."

"Original opinion?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I could tell that you were awkward when I asked you to hold my hand before we gathered what we needed when shopping, but you saw it through to the end and I am really grateful and satisfied that you did it."

Callum nodded. "Well, I didn't want to face the list of possible punishments if I had refused."

"But the question is, did you keep holding my hand because it was my order or was it something else?"

"Something else...well...that is a hard question."

Levia blushed. "It's nothing to think over immediately, I want you to keep that in the back of your mind for next time."

"I see." Callum nodded. "Then I guess I have a question for you as well. How long have you known the great overlord for?"

"Oh, well he and I are childhood friends, we have known each other for a very long time."

"Right and do you have a crush on him?"

Levia blushed. "Th-that's-"

"Oh...I'm sorry Levia, I didn't mean to intrude on anything personal."

"It's quite alright, you didn't know."

"I see." _Then it appears that Levia still likes him personally but may be beginning to grow tired of waiting for him to make a move._

Levia then had a question for him. "Is there someone that you like?"

Callum blinked. "I think it's too early for me to say that and it's going to take some time, before I have a clear answer."

"I understand, take as much as time you need...now I must go back to my room, I will see you again soon, Callum."

"Okay, see you again, Levia."

Levia smiled at him before getting up from the bench and leaving the garden.

Callum remained on the bench, breathing in the air that was clear as the air from the human world, something else he found odd but chose not to question it.

"Well I can't deny, Levia's got a fine figure but her childhood friendship with Zeabolos is a factor...maybe in time she might start to like me more...I hope so..."

* * *

 **As you've probably guessed, Levia is my favourite overlord, so you could see where I was going with this. ;)**

 **Next on the list is...well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter.**


	5. Treasures & Swords

**For this one, I've chosen to focus with two Overlords who each spend some time with Callum. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.  
**

* * *

Treasures & Swords  


"Morning daylight." Callum said to himself, waking up the next day and looking at the chart. "Looks like I'm working with Mammon today."

He got out of bed and cleaned himself up for the upcoming busy day, before noticing a diary. It was a little book that Elma gave to him yesterday so that he could down what was on his mind and feel better about it. He had yet to thank Elma for the gift, but preferred to wait for the right time to do that.

There was a knock on his door and a voice. "Yoooo Callum, we got work to do."

"I'll be out in a moment, Mammon." He replied, changing into his daytime clothes before leaving his room.

Mammon had her trademark smile and pose. "So, ready to go out treasure hunting with me?"

"Yeah, like you mentioned a few times before. Where is the location and what kind of treasure are we looking for?"

"It's a long walk from here, Perpell prepared a small bag of candies for us." Mammon turned and motioned him to move. "Come on, let's go before someone else finds it."

"Alright, I'm coming along as it's my order to."

Callum and Mammon left the castle and down a path Callum hadn't seen before where the castle gate was present. Beyond that, there was nothing but a barren field and a hill with a small cave entrance in sight, but barely visible from their current view. Getting a few quick gazes at Mammon, Callum had to admit that the scarf around her front area left little to the imagination.

"Is it me or is your scarf blinking?"

Mammon looked at him as they continued walking. "Yeah, it's my weapon of choice, don't you know?"

"Oh I see, do all the other overlords have one?"

"Yeah, but you'd have to look real hard to notice." Mammon began to smirk. "Why, are you interested in looking at mine?"

"Just pondering on the weapon of choice, nothing more."

"Oh in that case, mind if I ask you something?"

Callum looked at her. "Sure thing."

"Are you okay with helping me look for treasure?"

"Of course I am, it is part of today's work and I am doing this for you as a favor too."

"Really, cause I didn't think you were keen on it."

Callum then thought back to his words from a few days ago. "Well you're only half-right."

"Huh?"

"Back when I was a young boy, I had a huge amount of interest in treasure hunting. It was mostly to do with huge sweets and I never found anything of a high standard, but all the same it was fun and sometimes like to think back on it as a fond memory."

This got Mammon curious about him. "Oh, I never knew that. That sounds cool you like to do that."

"But once I grew up into this young man that you see, I kinda lost interest. But it doesn't mean that I don't like it these days, so I apologize if I came across that way when Perpell was giving me the tour. I didn't mean to put down your main hobby, I was just shocked at what was going on in this world at the time." He paused, smiling at her. "But now that I have a clear mind and an assigned role, I can focus on getting braver so I can become someone dependable for when you or any of the other overlords need me."

"Awww, don't go soppy on me dude." Mammon replied. "It's okay, apology accepted."

Soon, they were near the cave entrance.

"This must be the entrance." Callum pointed out. "I do wonder if it's dangerous inside."

"Well, most of the caves I've explored have been empty, but I did have to fight a few monsters in some cases."

Callum gulped and shivered.

"Don't worry, any monster we'll see in the cave, I'll get rid of it in a jiffy." Mammon went in first. "Now come on, I can almost smell the treasure from here."

"Okay, but I'll stick close to you until something happens."

The two of them walked on inside, the ray of the daylight that shined through the cave was getting dimmer the deeper they went.

"Getting a little dark in here, do we have any source of light?" Callum asked.

"I do...here we are." Mammon picked up a torch that the narrator had just conveniently placed on the wall. "Problem solved, now I can see you, buddy."

"Good to know." Callum muttered. "When this story is over, I'm gonna have a word with the narrator."

They resumed walking further and further until they came across a huge cavern area and in one corner was a pile of undiscovered riches.

"Awww heck yeah!" Mammon exclaimed. "Jackpot!"

"Well, look at all that treasure." Callum added. "But wait...that seemed too easy to find."

"Aw come on, I don't see any monsters around here."

"Really, what happened to be the always be prepared stance you were showing a moment ago?"

"I'm always prepared, now come and help me grab this stuff." Mammon grabbed an empty bag and filled it up with treasure.

Callum did the same, grabbing the second bag and filling it up with more treasure.

As soon as both bags were filled, they turned around when suddenly, they heard something in the dark.

*ROAR*

"ARGH!" Callum yelled.

"Crap! We've been found!" Mammon exclaimed.

A large ogre appeared from the dark with a spiked club as a weapon.

"Stand back Callum, I'll take care of this." Mammon dashed towards the ogre. "You just grab the bags and go."

"Wait what?! What about you?"

"I'll be out in one piece, don't you worry about that."

Against his concerns for Mammon's safety, he grabbed both of the bags that were heavy due to the weight of the treasure and ran as fats as he could with them down the small tunnel and out to the cave entrance before dropping the bags outside.

*ROAR*

"I gotta go back in there...if something happens to Mammon, the great overlord will kill me!"

Callum rushed back inside and back to the cavern area.

"Hiiyah!" Mammon charged at the ogre with her dual wielding swords.

*ROAR*

"Grrr! You're freaking persistent! Just die already!"

*ROAR*

Then with one double swift blow, the ogre fell to the side, no longer moving and no longer a threat.

"Phew!" Mammon caught her breath and put away her swords. "Heh, all roar and no bite."

Callum stood there in amazement. "Wow...I didn't know you were that strong."

"Heh, I'm not surprised you find me strong. All of us overlords are, we're like a team of dominating force."

"I see, by the way I got the treasure bags out, we can leave now."

"Cool, let's get out of here together."

As they walked out of the cave, Callum began to think of his secret quest and chose to make some kind of move.

"So Mammon, do you have any other interest besides treasure hunting?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I do voluntary work at an orphanage." Mammon replied.

"Orphanage, do you mean that you live there?"

Mammon sighed. "I used to. A long while ago when Trillion caused mayhem, a lot of kids lost their parents and the orphanage took in those kids. I don't just collect treasure for fun you know. I often do this, so that I could provide them the funds they need to keep those orphans safe, rested and well fed."

"Ahhh, so it's like a charity work in some way?"

"Yeah, I never knew you were interested in that either."

Callum looked away. "Well, I do have a genuine reason for that..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

Callum looked back at her. "It's nothing...maybe one day when I have free time, I could go and visit the orphanage with you."

Mammon blushed a tiny bit. "Huh? Are you to sweep me off my feet or something?"

"Don't worry, you'll land back on them once I make a fool of myself in front of the kids."

Mammon giggled. "You're a real funny guy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that sometimes."

"Listen, I'd like to do that sometime. I think the kids there would like it." Mammon put a hand on his shoulder. "But for now, you can go back to the castle, thanks for helping me with this today. We gotta treasure hunt again for sure."

"Yeah definitely, although I wish I could be of more use than grabbing loot and running away."

"Oh, you don't need to be. You're a good guy just the way you are, see you later at the castle, okay?"

"Alright."

Mammon suddenly gave him a friendly hug which he accepted before he left, walking back to the castle.

When he got inside and walked down the hallway to his room, he noticed someone leaving another room.

"Oh, Callum, how unexpected to see you back." Ashmedia greeted.

Callum was ready to shiver and prepare for the worst, but chose not to. "Hey there Ashmedia, I just came back from my work with Mammon."

"I see, I assume you went off on hunting for treasure?"

"Yeah, although we had to deal with a monster, well Mammon had to deal with a monster. There was nothing I could do though, I now wish that I could be some kind of warrior and not just an assistant."

"Oh my, a warrior you say? Hmhmhm. You know, I may have just the gift for you." Ashmedia moved closer to him. "If you could come with me for a moment, I promise that you don't need to work with me tomorrow."

There was no room for debate on that one. "Alright, I'll come along with you. But it can't be in your room."

"Hmhmhm, I never suggested that. Just walk with me to the blacksmith."

"The blacksmith? Okay, I can do that."

Callum walked with Ashmedia an unfamiliar hallway and downstairs to a small area filled with weapons and a furnace at the far back with someone working on it.

"Woah, all those weapons on display." Callum looked at some of them. "If I could become a warrior and handle weapons like these, I'd be so much more useful."

"Hmhmhm, you're like a child in a candy store." Ashmedia teased. "It's quite cute..."

Callum blushed. "Me...c-c-cute?"

"Oh my, you seem to blush very easily, maybe I could have some fun...oh well, perhaps another time."

"Hello there Ashmedia." The blacksmith owner greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, it's nothing to do with me. I was giving this young man a chance to see the weapons we use as overlords."

"So he's the human I've been hearing about." She looked at Callum who was still focused on the weapons. "He looks okay, even though I've never seen a human before. So what can I do to help here?"

"Well, I brought Callum here because he is looking to become more than an assistant."

"Ahhh, so he wants to be a warrior?"

"Yeah, kinda more or less." Callum replied. "Ashmedia, I'm really thankful, but I like to get a word in on this, please."

"Hmhmhm, by all means." Ashmedia said before she stood beside him.

"So you're Callum? The name's Dark Blacksmith, you can call me Dark for short."

Callum nodded.

"What kind of weapons are you into, we have lots of types that exist as far as the Underworld goes."

"Well I'm thinking of along the lines of a sword, before having an array of weapon types."

"Ahhh a sword, a good choice for a first timer. I can get one of these forged into either iron, silver or gold, whichever you pick though will affect the price."

"I understand, then I'll go with the sword being a silver one for a start. I hope it's okay you with Ashmedia."

"Hmhmhm, it's alright." Ashmedia replied as she took out a small bag filled with coins. "Anything to make sure you are satisfied."

"Gotcha, one silver sword coming up." Dark responded as she got to work.

Moments later, the silver sword was crafted and Ashmedia made the payment.

 ** _Item acquired: Silver Sword_**

"Here's a sheathe for your sword." Dark added, giving it to him. "Now be careful with it, okay?"

"Thank you, Dark...I'll take great care." Callum replied. "I guess we can go now."

"Yes, let us not waste time, we'll see you again, Dark." Ashmedia added.

Callum and Ashmedia left the blacksmith and back to the hallway where their rooms were.

"So, how do you like your gift from me?" Ashmedia asked.

"I really like it, thank you for being so generous." Callum replied. "Oh, now would be a good time for me to say that I've gotten used to this world bit by bit. So I am getting braver and I think that with this sword, I could become stronger."

"Well, I am pleased to hear that. So from now on, don't be afraid to speak to me. I'll be as gentle as I can, if that's what you want, hmhmhm."

"Y-yeah...by the way, I am so not cute, I'm just a normal human."

"Ohhh, but you are to me." Ashmedia suddenly hugged him. "Feel free to come to me, anytime."

Callum was getting red in the face, another second and his nose would not last long. "Uhhh, I-I-I-I will keep that in mind...but I have to go now."

Ashmedia let him go. "Okay, don't work too hard, cutie. Hmhmhm..." She walked to her room.

Callum rushed back to his room and by the sink, just in case his nose started bleeding, being cuddled with her chest close to his face was not his idea of a good time.

* * *

 **Alright, just Fegor and Ruche to go.  
**


	6. Common Grounds

**Apologies for the long delay for this chapter. I was busy enjoying my new PS4 console and getting to grips with it, my bad. xD  
**

* * *

Common Grounds  


The next day arrived as a lady of her word, Callum's assistant work with Ashmedia was pushed to next week's schedule that would be randomised as explained a few days ago. Meaning that today, he was needed to help work with Fegor instead...oh dear.

"Ugh..." Callum moaned as he stretched and left his room.

He knocked on the door to Fegor's room and as he expected, there was no reply.

"Zzzz..." was all Fegor could reply as she lightly snored.

"Come on, Fegor. I'm here to assist you with work, I can't go into your room you know."

"Ahhh..." Fegor yawned. "...I know that, Cal-tan."

"What, you can hear me from this side of the door?"

"Yeah, now be quiet and let me get changed."

Callum waited patiently and soon, Fegor came from behind the door, leaving her room.

"Took you long enough." Callum said. "You shouldn't be sleeping during working hours you know."

Fegor frowned at him. "How would you know?"

"Because I have plenty of voluntary work experience on preparation and doing my job during working hours."

"Wow, that's amazing..."

"There's no need for the sarcasm, missy. Now what is it you need me to help you with, apart from sleeping?"

"Well, today is my training and I need someone to escort me to the training arena."

Callum raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's it?"

"Well, there may be something else...but, I'd rather keep it as a surprise."

"Yeah, that sounds very suspicious to me...look, are you sure you need me for just that, cause I'd rather be elsewhere and-"

Fegor suddenly looked at him in the eyes. "If you don't help me, I will tell on you to Zebo-Chin, understood?"

Callum gulped, seeing the anger in her eyes right back. "Okay, okay! I'm going to escort you, right away."

Fegor moved away from him. "Good, now let's go."

Callum walked with Fegor, or in his case escorted her, to the training arena.

"Cal-tan, is that a weapon you have covered?"

"Yeah, it's a sword that Ashmedia got for me."

Fegor smiled. "That's nice, Ash-tan and you are already getting close?"

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea there, it was just a friendly gift, that's all."

Fegor smirked at him. "Sure...that's what they all say, right?"

Callum thought it was best to not answer that one. When they arrived at the training arena, Callum noticed two huge monsters in the centre.

"Dah!" Callum exclaimed.

His sudden outburst got the attention of the two big monsters. One was a green dragon and the other was a red bulk devil of some kind.

"Hm? Why morning Lady Fegor." The green dragon greeted. "And who is this with you?"

"Morning Rago-Tan, this is Cal-tan." Fegor replied. "He is my escort for today."

"Oh-ho!" The red bulky devil exclaimed. "So this is the guy that Perpell mentioned, is Cal-tan your name?"

Callum tried to find his confidence to be brave. "Not exactly, the name is Callum. All I'm doing is being the overlord's assistant and escorting is just one of those roles."

"I see, than I am Ragon, one of the co-trainers for the Overlords." Ragon replied.

"And the name's Ergo." Ergo added. "Dragon face and myself still have a lot of juice to train these spunky ladies."

"Why indeed, we worked ourselves to the highest standard so our great overlord could achieve victory against Trillion."

"Nowadays, we just do casual training instead of everyday of the week. Looking at you right now, I can tell that you can handle yourself."

"Now that you mention it, he does have the look of a potential soldier."

"Uhhh you two, I am standing right here." Callum intervened.

"No need to worry, we were just messin' around. So, you ready to go, missy?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Fegor replied. "Watch me, Cal-tan."

Callum nodded as Fegor walked to the centre and Ergo stood far away from her before drawing out a pair of chained balls.

"Yikes!" Callum muttered loudly.

"Do not be alarmed." Ragon assured standing by him. "This is how overlord training works. It is a necessary procedure."

Ergo got into an attack pose. "Here I come, missy!"

"Okay, Er-Tan." Fegor got into serious mode and the training began.

Callum began to ponder on an idea and looking at the sword he had in his sheathe.

"It appears that you own a sword, are you in training?" Ragon asked.

"N-not really." Callum replied.

"Then would you perhaps be interested in special training?"

Callum thought of the worst possible scenarios the moment those words were said.

"Uhhh n-n-n-n-not t-t-today, I have my assistant role with the overlords for now."

"Mmm, how unfortunate. " Ragon closed his eyes and folded his arms. "It seems that you have yet to unlock your true purpose."

"What does that mean, I'm an assistant right now. I'm not some level 40 warrior who can slay down monsters in a single blow."

"Why indeed, but maybe someday when you run into a situation that requires your power, then you would be glad that you went through with my suggestion."

"Well, it's something that the Great Overlord would have to know about first."

Ragon nodded. "Of course, I plan to speak to him when I am done with today's training."

Suddenly, a chain snapped off one of Ergo's wrecking balls.

"Woah there, little miss sleepy!" He exclaimed.

Ragon's eyes were open. "No matter how many times I see it with my eyes, lady Fegor's strength is truly a marvellous sight."

Callum stared in disbelief. "No freaking way, a little girl like her who does nothing but sleep can break a powerful object just like that?!"

"Ha ha ha!" Ergo laughed. "Don't let her looks fool ya, she can defeat even the baddest monsters in the valley of swords. Heck, I even got myself in a few jams because of her."

Callum still had a hard time believing it.

"Okay Cal-tan, training is finished." Fegor said, smiling. "We can go to a location of your choice now."

"Ohhh kaaaay..." Callum replied as they left the training arena.

"Now, let us go, Ergo" Ragon said. "We have something special to report to the Great Overlord."

"If it's to do with that human boy, I can't wait to hear this." Ergo replied.

Callum and Fegor walked out of the castle and over to the green field where the city was in view, before sitting down together.

"This is nice." Fegor said.

"Really, I'm surprised you enjoy even this simple thing." Callum replied. "It was all I had in my head."

"It's okay, I like simple things." Fegor smiled at him. "As long as it's from you, I don't mind at all."

Callum was curious by what she meant. "Huh? Was that something you really meant or is it something personal?"

"Don't be dense, Cal-tan, you know what I mean."

"Well, I don't understand it completely, but it makes me feel warm inside to know that you like what I plan for you." Callum smiled back. "You know, I think I'm beginning to understand you girls much better than I thought."

"How so?" Fegor asked.

"Well to put it in a simple way. At first I thought there would be issues because you're all overlords and I'm just a human with a sword that I ain't gonna use now that I think about it. I can't see myself as a sword fighter, nor some kind of last remaining hope for a hero. But as long as I'm doing my job as assistant as best I can, that's all that matters."

"Don't put yourself down." Fegor looked at him. "El-tan likes you, Per-tan likes you, Ash-tan likes you..."

"I hate to interrupt you there, but I think Ashmedia likes me on a whole different level that's way more than friendly."

Fegor frowned. "Cal-tan, don't be rude. Ash-tan means well. Anyways, Levi-tan likes you, Mamo-tan likes you and I like you."

Callum sighed. "I see...Ruche still despises me it seems, because I'm a human."

"Maybe you can prove her wrong if you talk to her."

"You think she would be willing to do just that?!"

"Please, just give it a try." Fegor got up. "I'll be taking a nap in my room now. Remember what I said, okay?"

Callum nodded. "I will...and thanks for saying you like me, I'm really grateful to be getting along well with you."

"It's alright, Cal-tan, I'll see you again soon." Fegor smiled and walked back into the castle.

Callum got up minutes later and went inside, walking on his way back to his room.

"There you are, human." Ruche said who saw him. "Mind if we talk?"

Callum was surprised. "Me, you actually wanna chat with me?"

"Well duh, as an overlord, I have more of a right to speak with you than you do."

"Yeah, kinda knew that already."

"Be grateful that I'm putting some of my time aside for this." Ruche had her umbrella folded and at the ready. "Now come with me to my room, unless you wanna get swung around with this."

"Uhhh, question. I am an assistant and I am not allowed to enter an Overlord's room, right?"

"Well of course not!" Ruche turned, opening the door to her room. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't ask you for a favor, that is one of your roles as an assistant."

"Alright, I'll come in, but if anyone finds out-"

"Hah, I'll just challenge them to a friendly battle in the arena."

Callum, against his judgement, follows Ruche into her room and is greeted to the decorations of her room.

"I must say, Ruche, you have a lot of guts to do this for me. The other overlords have never mentioned this once."

Ruche began to smirk. "Like I said, I would NEVER do this for anyone except Perpell wants to see me for anything."

"Well, in a way, it gives me a chance to find some common ground with you, so I can find out the reason behind all this hate towards humans."

"Whatever..." Ruche put her umbrella down on her bedside table. "...well go on then, I'm all ears."

Callum sat down on a chair. "Alright...why do you hate humans...or to put it more accurately, why do you hate me and what have I ever done to make you feel nothing but resentment towards me?"

"Hate you? You haven't done anything that interests me in the slightest. The work you've done with the others doesn't bother me."

"So then which is it, do you hate me or hate humans in general?"

Ruche was beginning to find it challenging to find the words. "Course not!"

"Then hear me out and please answer me." Callum looked at Ruche. "Why do you hate humans and does the great overlord know about it?"

"Well...it's because...you humans were part of the three worlds war, surely my uncle told you about this, right?"

"He mentioned about being at war with the Heaven world, but he didn't say much about the human world."

"I thought so." Ruche sighed. "Long ago, when my great grandfather was banished to this world, he declared that any kind from Heaven or the Human world were to be despised and portrayed as the Underworlds's greatest foes."

"That doesn't explain much or where I come into this."

Ruche was a little irritated. "What more do you want me to say, I answered your question after all."

"Yeah, but I need more detail. Because that didn't explain why the hate."

Ruche frowned. "Really, you're just going to side-step the topic because it wasn't the answer you want?"

"And I will keep doing so until you get to the point."

"Fine! Since the hatred towards both worlds grew, it was passed on to future generations and that's where I come in. You could say that I got my hatred from my uncle's side."

"I see...you mentioned your uncle a few times. But what about your parents?"

Ruche twitched a little and Callum already feared the worst to come.

"Uh oh...please don't hurt me, Ruche. I-I-I-I didn't mean to intrude on something personal."

Ruche smirked. "Hehe, you've got some nerve to mention about families."

"Well, aren't all of you one big family?"

"Some of us are, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah...I didn't mean to like I said. I was just curious, did your parents ever said they hated my kind?"

"I suppose I can tell you this one." Ruche hummed. "My father, Astraroth, had a case of resenting humans once, but he used to say that it was only a mild case."

Callum nodded. "Well at least I know fully where you get it from. But when you say mild, it's like tame compared to your level of hatred."

"Hey, don't push it."

"I'm trying not to, but be on my level. Do you really hate me?"

Ruche tried to put on a strong front. "I...I don't know."

"Then why act all resentful towards me?"

"Because...maybe I don't know you well enough."

"I can almost see this going nowhere, so I'm gonna go and say this." Callum cleared his throat. "You can have dislikes towards something if you want to, it's only natural. But where I draw the line is this. You can't use that as an excuse to avoid me at all costs, especially when I have to work with you on an assigned day during the week."

"I know that, but-"

"No Ruche, I'm not finished yet. If you're going to keep throwing your weight around, then I don't care about the consequences, I'm gonna do the same. All the other overlords were willing to give me a chance and me try to prove that I can be very helpful with all of you and it's worked out well for both sides so far."

Ruche was about to say something, but chose to remain silent.

"So why do you have to be the only one who has to make it so difficult for not only me, but potentially for everyone else?"

Ruche was beginning to see his point.

"Finally, I don't care if you hurt me over this, but if your father was here, would he have wanted you to behave that way if a human ever came to the Underworld like this?"

"Okay okay!" Ruche exclaimed. "You made your point...I don't hate you and I'm...not going to hurt you over this."

"Hm?"

"Maybe you're right...my father would've said something about my behaviour, but I can't help that." Ruche looked away. "It's just the way I am and how I act..."

"I know...but still, I'm not asking much. Please try to be civil with me and please be more open to me, so that we have something in common and please be kinder to me. I am a human, but like every other kind of folk that lives here, I have feelings and it hurts me that you don't wanna get along with me."

Ruche looked back at him. "Ah...uh...I'll need to think about it."

"That's alright, take as long as you need." Callum stood up. "Now that I've said my piece, I think it's time I left."

"Okay, see you around, I guess."

Callum smiled a little and left her room.

"Callum..." Ruche said to herself. "...maybe you're not so bad after all..."

* * *

 **Alright, Callum has now worked with and spoken to the six overlords, finding something in common with each of them will become useful later on.**

 **Next time, Ragon's special training gets the go ahead, leaving Callum with not much of a choice...**


	7. Way Of The Sword

Way Of The Sword  


Two days had passed and Callum was out in the desert field, currently in thought and not paying attention to what was in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he said to himself. "But also, I can't believe that Zeabolos approved of this, just like that."

Already shaking somewhat, he had his sword out and posed, ready to defend.

"You are showing potential since the first training, but you have yet to shine with your blade." Ragon said. "Now, be ready for the counter attack."

Callum gulped. "I'll do my best to keep my guard up."

"I strike, now!"

Ragon launches forward with his dragon fists and Callum dodged it by swiping to the right.

"Hyah!"

Callum struck back and Ragon deflected the attack, sending him back to defence mode as Ragon launched his fists at Callum which were blocked by his sword.

Suddenly, as soon as they took a quick breather, a jolt struck through Callum's head.

"Ugh!" Callum felt a bit of pain and nearly stumbled. "What was that..."

"Hmm? I noticed your defence was caught off guard." Ragon said. "Have you been training in secret?"

"Nope, this is my first time training with the sword...but man, that actually hurt."

"Although I wish for your training to continue, I now advise against it." Ragon folded his arms. "I suggest you learn attack and defence poses for now until you're mentally ready for my special training to continue."

"Alright, I'll continue honing my craft out here unless I'm needed back at the castle."

Ragon nodded and walked back to the castle and Callum went to learning poses with his weapon.

"But still, why did that jolt happen?" He asked himself. "Could it be the after effects of what happened to me?"

"Incorrect, it was more like a warning." A voice replied.

Callum gasped. "Who's there?!"

The source of the voice appeared, showing a grin expression. It was a male with spiked white hair and was dressed in a dark grey suit with dark shoes to match. "Why hello there, I don't believe that we have met before."

"Uhhh, am I supposed to know you, mysterious person?"

He laughed. "You were like that in the previous life too, still, it is good to see you doing well since the accident."

"Accident? First of all, who are you and secondly, why do you act like you know me?"

"Oh come on, I was the very student that you tried to forget when you went looking for a job."

"Nope, that don't ring any bells."

He frowned. "Fine, it's Andre Powers, just name me Andre for short."

"Ohhh...now I remember." A light-bulb went above Callum's head. "You made my life a living heck when I was studying at College and when I graduated, I left you in the dirt for a good reason."

"Made your life a misery? How shallow for you, I prefer to call it as knowing your place, but you were always one to jump ahead into anything."

"So how come you're here...wait, don't tell you were involved in that accident too."

Andre looked at him. "Hmph! I sure was and I was driving behind you when that semi truck crushed your car and then mine afterwards."

"So seeing you here means you didn't survive it either. But I don't get it, why were you taken here as well as me?"

"Maybe it's to do with fate, dealing a twisted hand or two. Fate works in many ways you know."

"Yeah I know that now, but anyways, what do you want with me?"

"Just to let you know about something...now that I've confirmed that you are living here now, I'm going to train hard so that the next time we meet, it won't be pleasant."

"So you plan on training to become some kind of fighter, how very cliche, because I'm already doing that. You can't steal that role from me."

"Oh, but I can and here's something extra for you." Andre smirked. "I saw a mysterious looking figure a few days ago and from what I could tell, he could be a powerful foe, but even he isn't going to step between you and me."

"Mysterious figure...could you be referring to the one that I saw a few days ago when I was out shopping?"

"Could well be...now since I'm done here, I'll let you go with a warning. Train hard and don't even think of becoming some kind of lover, it never suits you and it never will!"

Andre walked away and suddenly vanished.

"What the heck was that about?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the throne room.

"Huh?!" Zeabolos looked ahead.

"What is it, great overlord?" Baphomet asked.

The great overlord closed his eyes and sat back. "Hmm, I thought I sensed something off away from the castle, but it must've been the wind."

"I say, the breeze is quite unpredictable today. Everyone around us should be a little cautious when travelling outdoors."

"I would agree, now moving on to the next important matter. My maids, speak now if you are present."

Three maids appeared into the throne room.

"We are here, master." One of the maids with fox ears replied. "What do you need us for?"

"About the human boy, Callum. How is the secret preparation going?"

"We have just prepared the catering and the location for it is ready." A maid with cat ears replied.

"Good work, now we need to find a possible theme that would suit him."

"Please forgive my intrusion, great overlord." A third maid with cat ears said. "But I had one idea in mind. A dance contest, the city hasn't organised one for a long time."

Zeabolos pondered. "Hmm, a dance contest. You may be on to something here. Please proceed with the theme, I will summon Callum as soon as everything is ready."

"As you wish, master." The maids replied before leaving the throne room.

"What do you think?"

"A dance contest, a simply marvellous idea." Baphomet replied. "But I do wonder if that human boy can dance."

"We will see about that. For now, let us keep this under wraps from everyone else until it is time."

"As you command."

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, Callum was having an early lunch and he was by himself for a while until Elma walked in.

"Hi Callum." She greeted. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well." He replied. "A lot better than I thought."

"That's good to hear, are you getting along well with the other overlords?"

"Yeah, for the past few days, I've been getting a chance to properly talk with each of them in order to find something in common and it turns out that I may have more in common with them all than I thought."

"That's wonderful." Elma smiled. "It almost relates to what I wanted to ask you something."

Callum looked at her. "And what's on your mind?"

"Well, I haven't had the chance to speak to you since, but I wanted to know if we have something in common."

Callum didn't need to think, he somehow had the answer already. "Well I know one thing we have in common, you and I both tend to be very kind and I like that."

"Yes, I sometimes do my best to be kind towards others as I would like them to be kind to me in return. Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes, I like to have a good conversation going and to be polite about it, I believe you do the same thing as well."

"Yes I do...I guess the point I want to make is that you're a good friend to us now, don't think of yourself any less than that."

Callum nodded. "Yeah, I'll do my best to remember that well."

"So how did the special training go?"

Callum looked a down a little at the table. "Not well if I'm honest. It was going so well at the beginning but then I felt a massive pain in my head and the rest of the training was put on hold. Then some weird person appeared, telling me that he'll fight me the next time we meet and you won't believe it, but...I don't think I'm the only human around here."

"Huh? You mean that person you just mentioned is also human?"

"Yeah, I could tell very easily...I have no idea how or why, but I think that this is the beginning of something big down the line."

Elma felt sad. "That sounds terrible, but no matter the situation, I will have your back."

"Thanks Elma, I wish others were as sweet as you."

"Oh...well thank you, but I'm not really that special."

"Considering that I'm a human and your an overlord, I find that hard to believe."

"Hehehehe...okay, well I need to go speak with Fegor. Take care, Callum."

"You too, Elma. See you again." Elma left the cafeteria.

Callum then left afterwards and was heading back to his room when he saw one of the maids walk up to him.

"Excuse me, mister Callum." The maid with cat ears said. "The Great Overlord wants to speak to you."

"I see, it must be important." He replied. "I should go right now."

The maid escorted him to the throne room and once he was in, the maid bowed and left.

"Thank you for coming." Zeabolos said. "I wanted to check on your progress."

"Of course, it's been nearly a week since I got here." He replied.

"How are you getting along with the overlords?"

"Well, at first there were a few struggles but I think all of them now accept me as a good friend, something that I would cherish from now on."

"That is good to hear, I did have a private word with them and they seem to be coming around with you as well."

"Yeah and it's great, but if I can be honest, I haven't done my daily assistant work with two of them due to circumstances beyond my control."

"I can understand, Ashmedia's desire for anything to do with her personality is quite disturbing."

"That's an understatement." Baphomet muttered.

"And Ruche isn't exactly cooperative when it comes to having an assistant, did she give you any trouble?"

"At first, we had a squabble, but after taking a moment to cool down and be rational, we started to get along better." Callum said.

"Well as long as you're getting along well with the overlords and that you're doing your job, then I have nothing to worry about."

"Actually, now that I'm here, there is something I need to mention and I think it may be important."

"Important, you say?" Baphomet asked.

"Yes, earlier today during my third special training session with Ragon, we had to put it on hold because I suffered a headache and then this mysterious figure showed up when I was on my own. The last part is something you might not believe, but...it turns out that I am not the only human in this world."

"What? You mean there's another human?" Zeabolos asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it, he also seemed to know me well which was what shocked me. I don't know why, but all I can remember is him saying that he will fight me the next time I see him, so this special training may well have to come first before anything else, just in case."

"I see, it all sounds sketchy, but being able to train in order to battle effectively is a vital part of being able to live in this world. I shall let Ragon continue with the special training with you as planned, but keep in mind to not over do it. Your body isn't like one of ours after all."

"Then I think it's time for me to leave..."

"Very well, I shall speak with you again soon. In the meantime, keep your personal training in secret for now until the time is right."

"I will, great overlord. I shall be leaving now." Callum walked out of the throne room.

Zeabolos pondered, sitting back on his throne. "Hmm, I can't believe there is more than one human here. Why do I get a bed feeling about this?"

"I must admit, it's filling me with some concern." Baphomet said. "If only we had some outside source to help us."

"That's it...I shall send a message to the Heavens and ask for their archangel."

"Wait...you mean Uriel? You know what he's like!"

"I do and if he tries anything with Elma, I will give you the order to pluck his feathers."

Baphomet smiled. "Oh ho ho. If he does, then I will look forward to it."

"But in a serious matter, if we could have Uriel here and speak to Callum, it might give us something to go on, just in case something happens."

"If I may, great overlord, what about the secret dance contest plan?"

"That will still be going ahead, I think it would be well timed if we have it on the week that begins after his training, which continues from the start of the next week."

Baphomet nodded. "Understood."

* * *

 **Yeah, I do apologise if this one is a little on the short side, but I have some more ideas that want me to make this story move along quicker.**

 **So next time, Callum goes through a training montage, before Zeabolos tells him about the dance contest and...well that'll have to wait till next time.**


	8. A Solid Decision

A Solid Decision  


 _Two Weeks Later..._

Callum was sitting on his bed, with his head down and in a thinker position that would pass off a chess player, although Callum was never good at that.

"Hey!" Callum exclaimed. "I resemble that fictional remark!"

Oh um...my apologies, let this be a reminder that the narrator should not have access to a protagonist's details.

"Just get on the story, dammit!"

Why yes of course, ahem...two weeks have passed since Callum resumed his training, but that wasn't all on his mind. During the two weeks, his assistant work hadn't changed and the randomising of working with each overlord didn't cause any issues for him or the girls. All the while, his friendships bonds with the overlords were growing. He had come around to enjoy all candies that Perpell shares as well as receiving a rare gold monster coin that Mammon gave to him as a gift on one of her treasure hunts.

He had also come around to sleeping with Fegor out on the green fields and nothing more. Ashmedia proved to a be a woman of her word, just speaking to him only hugging him if Callum wants one. Ruche was a little tsundere still, but she was more open to him now. As for Elma and Cerberus, well Callum had gotten into the hobby of playing catch with Cerberus whenever Elma wanted to speak to him.

Callum stood up and took note of his equipment. In addition to his silver sword, he was now wearing strong armour and a silver shield, he was beginning to look the part of a fighter. As he stood in the mirror, he admired his look for a moment, thinking back to when he got the armour from Ragon after he learnt a new technique with his sword. The shield he got was from Ergo who accidentally launched one of his chain balls into the training arena wall which broke down and showed a tiny room with the shield and some ruined and dusty book that was of no use.

"Hmm, I feel pretty lucky to be now protected and prepared for when I next meet Andre." He said. "But it's been a while, I haven't heard or seen him since that unexpected encounter two weeks ago."

He then thought about the six overlords he worked with and to no surprise, he was beginning to develop a close bond, some of them closer than others according to him.

"Perpell's a nice girl, but she may be too young for me." He said to himself. "And if I wanna sound like a picky person, the same goes with Fegor and Ruche." He turned away from the mirror and sat back on the bed. "So that leaves Levia, Mammon and Ashmedia. Well, Ashmedia would be too much for me to handle and I don't think Mammon is the type who would settle down in a relationship."

So through his process of elimination, the only reasonable option he had left was Levia. To him, she seemed like she would be his type and that something could happen.

But as he was thinking of it some more, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Callum asked.

"It's only me." Elma replied. "Dear brother wants to see you in the throne room, he also has someone he would like you to meet."

"Someone...okay, I'll be out in a second."

Callum cleaned himself a bit and walked out of his room, making his way to the throne room where Zeabolos and Baphomet were waiting along with a new figure who was certainly like an angel.

"Thank you for coming." Zeabolos said. "I brought you here because I wanted you to meet this angel."

The angel guy looked at Callum. "Hmm, so you must be the human Zeabolos told me about, good to meet you."

Callum was a little puzzled. "Uhh yeah I am and who are you exactly?"

"Hah! I am none other than Uriel, God's personal messenger from the Heavens."

"In other words, you come from the Heaven world?"

"Yes and our former greatest nemesis has informed me of your situation."

"Situation, does that mean you can help me in some way?"

Uriel looked at him with uncertainty. "Well yes and no, it depends on what you ask for."

"Well, I believe I have the sword training covered already, so I am proving to be battle worthy."

"Then if it isn't that, what else could it be?"

"Well, maybe if there was a way, I could go to the Heaven world and find some way of getting back to the human world and maybe get a second chance."

Uriel seemed shocked. "Are you mad?! There is no way I can allow that, no matter what the other worlds say. Besides, God is the only one who would consider such a slim possibility for one as yourself."

Callum felt deflated. "Well...a simple no would've been just fine."

"I think it's time I stepped in." Zeabolos intervened. "Now listen carefully. Uriel may not look like much, but he may prove to be valuable to you."

"Correct." Uriel added. "As the winged messenger, I have generously offered myself to be your guardian angel, for when in times you need assistance to do with magic."

Callum blinked. "Magic...oh yeah, now that you mention it. This world does have that magic feeling and it's perhaps the only thing I'm lacking now."

"In which case, I think we're going to get along well."

"I hope we do and that when I need help...I can count on you."

Uriel smiled. "Well at least you show me the proper respect as a guardian angel and in some ways, your new friend. Unlike a few others..."

"Well now, who could you possibly mean?" Baphomet asked innocently.

"I was referring to creeps like you, old geezer."

"That was your best comeback? How pathetic as usual."

Uriel frowned. "How dare you! After all I did in my part to help save the Underworld."

"That will be quite enough from you two." Zeabolos intervened. "Now Callum, I also brought you here cause I have something special for you."

"Hm? Special?" Callum asked with confusion.

"I'll explain it as simple as I can." Zeabolos cleared his throat. "Later in the evening, there is to be a dance contest taking place in the city. It is been organised by the maids and Poster Girl who runs the tavern, next door to the dance hall."

"A dance contest you say? That sounds really cool!"

"I'm glad you approve, because you are invited to attend as will the Overlords as part of the special guest line-up."

"Me? But I'm not special."

Baphomet laughed. "Oh you do crack me up, but don't think like that."

"Of course there is one catch to this." Zeabolos said. "Even though you and the overlords are invited, you can only nominate one of them to be your dance partner."

Callum was a little surprised. "Really? I have a to choose one of the girls as my dance partner?"

"Yes and before you ask, I can assure you that all of them are well trained. Just ask ergo about the sword dance."

"Actually...I won't ask about that. So my dance partner will be an overlord? That sounds a little soon, but if I'm going to have a good time, I might as well think it through."

"Make sure you do. At this moment, it may not seem like much of a deal, but whoever you choose could effect your future here in the Underworld."

"However, do not forget about your rival that's still out there." Uriel intervened. "Which is where I come in, I will be watching the surrounding area just in case."

"I won't be attending the event myself, but I do hope that you and the overlords have a good time later."

Callum smiled. "Well thank you, Zeabolos. I'll do my best to not embarrass myself while dancing, it wouldn't look good to me."

Zeabolos chuckled. "I'm sure you will do just fine, so think about which overlord you want to choose. But don't be too long, the girls don't like to be kept waiting for a decision."

"And what happens when I choose one of them?"

"Then the other overlords will be informed once I hear your decision and then they can get underway with preparing their part of the event."

"Alright, I think I've got all of it now, I'll think about it carefully." Callum nodded. "By the way, Zeabolos, the Overlords know about this, right?"

"Of course, I mentioned it to them yesterday. Which is why the main six of them are in their rooms, waiting for a door to knock."

"I see, then I better go now."

"You mean you have a choice already?"

"I do and I'm keeping my fingers crossed it's the right one."

Zeabolos nodded. "Then feel free to leave now, think well and good luck to you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Callum left the throne room and waled back to his room, taking note of the overlords names on their doors.

Suddenly, Cerberus flew in with something he was holding in his mouth.

"Oh, hey Cerberus, what have you got there?"

Cerberus flew to him and gave him some kind of flowers wrapped neatly.

 ** _Item acquired:_** ** _Bouquet of Flowers_**

"Woof, woof!" He barked.

"Oh I see, when I'm ready with my choice, I have to give the one these flower."

"Aoooh, woof."

"I'll take that as a yes." He petted him gently. "Thanks Cerberus, you're a good dog."

"Woof, aoooh." Cerberus smiled flew away.

"Alright then, here I am standing outside the girls rooms. I can only choose one, but I already know which one I have in mind...getting a little nervous now."

With that, he gulped and stood at the door of the one he chose by knocking on the door.

"Are you in there?" Callum asked. "It's only me."

"Oh...Callum, yes please come on in." Levia replied.

Callum couldn't help but get more nervous as he stepped into Levia's room. It was the first time he saw hers and it had a warm welcome feeling, one side of the wall had a heart shaped mirror as well as a framed portrait of Zeabolos. Callum hid the bouquet behind his back and got himself ready to let her know.

"So um Levia, I'm here to let you know something important." He said.

"About the dance contest?" Levia asked.

"Yes..." He brought the bouquet from behind and handed it out to her. "...Levia, I would like to ask you out as my dance partner."

"Oh...ah..." Levia began to blush. "...Callum, I...would be really happy if your were my dance partner as well." Levia took the bouquet and placed them in an empty large vase. "Thank you so much for the flowers, they are quite beautiful."

Callum breathed a sigh of relief. "I am happy you think that way, I thought for a moment that I was going to screw up."

Levia smiled at him. "But you haven't, now since I know you and I will be partners in the dance contest, I hope you can dance well."

"Well, I'm not that good, but I'm going to give it my best to make sure you have a good time with me."

"That I am glad to hear."

"So what happens next?" Callum asked, thinking of the next step. "Because I think that if I'm going to make a good impression with the citizens of this world, I'll need to dress well."

"That won't be a problem, I hear that the maids of the castle secretly delivered something for you."

"Oh and I guess I need to try it on whilst you pick a dress or something?"

"Exactly. Now if you would be so kind..."

Callum already knew. "Oh of course, I'll be on my way now. Shall I come back later and pick you up?"

"That would be so sweet, but I have to go with the other overlords at the same time, we're to be there a little earlier before all the other dancing volunteers arrive."

"Including me?"

"Why yes. But don't you worry, lady Elma will escort you."

To Callum, that would explain why Elma wouldn't take part, she would be his escort until he got there which seemed fair enough.

"See you later, Callum." Levia smiled.

"See you then, Levia." He replied with a smile before leaving her room.

He walked back to his and noticed an outfit, laid out neatly on the bed. He went over and chose to put it on to try it out. He went over to the mirror and looked all around.

"Wow..." He said. "...this is surprisingly comfortable. I also look so good in it, I think I'm going to be a standout with this." He then looked at his equipment. "Hmm, I better keep myself armed, just in case Andre shows up. Of course Uriel will be watching, but I wanna be extra sure nothing goes wrong."

He changed back into his normal clothes and pulled out a book that he took interest in a few days ago thanks to one of Elma's suggestions.

Thinking ahead to the evening event, he wanted it to be the next step towards finding something else that had never occurred to him...love.

* * *

 **Alright, this is the part where my OC for this story will finally begin to make progress with finding love with my favourite overlord.**

 **Next time, the dance contest gets underway. But just when it ends with smiles, disaster strikes...**


	9. Dancing With My Date

Dancing With My Date

"Damn." Callum admired to himself. "I make this suit look good and I make myself look good. But I'm not some kind of selfish charmer who admires himself alone. I have a dance partner tonight and I'm gonna do my best to make sure it's a good time."

He wasn't wrong, Callum had just finished checking over his appearance and was ready to hit the town. Well in a more accurate way, he was ready to pull off some dance moves.

"But importantly, I gotta keep in mind of Andre's warning, he'll have a lot of stones to try and attack me at a dance contest."

After making a final check with his armour hidden underneath his suit, he left his room and walked out of the castle until he was surprised to see someone.

"L-Levia?" He asked.

Levia was not in her overlord outfit. Instead, she was in a mid-long violet dress that went down to her upper legs with long gloves and short heels that matched the colour of the dress. Her hair style however was the biggest change that Callum noticed. Rather than her normal style, she had it all combed down with a few violet ribbons in the back of her hair. When she noticed Callum, she looked away and started blushing.

"Evening Callum."

"What are you doing standing outside, I thought you went on ahead with the other girls."

"About that." Levia looked back at him, trying so hard to not blush. "Elma changed her mind and insisted that you would personally walk with me to the event."

Callum nodded. "Oh I see...then I don't mean to waste anymore time, let us go together milady."

Levia smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Callum stood beside her and Levia put her arm around him and linking up, they walked down the path and into the town with smiles. There, they noticed a small crowd outside the building next to the tavern.

"Well, I didn't expect a dance contest to have this much of a big turnout." Callum commented.

"That isn't surprising, this is held once a year in the Underworld and the contest has had different winners so far." Levia replied. "I do hope we have a chance of winning."

"With you as my dance partner, I believe we're in with a big chance." He looked at her. "By the way, I didn't get to tell you...you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Levia smiled and blushed, although she wasn't aware of it. "S-so do you...you are quite a handsome young man."

Once they walked in, they noticed the other girls and Poster Girl standing in one area.

"There they are, over here!" Perpell called out.

Callum and Levia joined the girls and the rest of them had some new looks for the event and to Callum, they were looking good.

"Woah, look at you mister." Mammon said. "You're looking top notch in that suit."

"Why thanks." Callum replied. "I don't know why I got this suit for free, but I'll take it."

"Hmhmhm, well you certainly are a handsome gentleman." Ashmedia said. "I wish you were my dance partner, we could dance the night away if you wanted."

Levia glared at Ashmedia, letting her envy side kick in.

Callum however was quick to diffuse the concern. "Whilst I appreciate the flattery, my eyes and the opportunity to dance are for my beautiful Levia only."

Levia calmed down and blushed.

"Awww, that's so sweet, Cal-tan." Fegor said.

"Well well, you have a way with words now, don't you?" Ruche asked.

"That's because I'm a fast learner and besides, I can't let my guard down." Callum replied.

Perpell was curious. "Let your guard down, what do you mean, Cally?"

"I'm referring to the event. If I want this night to go as good as it can be, I can't be seen as lazy. Besides, this is a dance contest and there's no room for slouches like me." He quickly looked at Fegor. "No offence."

"None taken." Fegor responded.

"So does that mean you're a dancer?" Mammon asked. "You planning to bust out some moves?"

"If there's a small chance, of course. But for now, I'd like to wait until it starts and then let it see where it goes from there."

"Whatever will be will be, hm?" Ashmedia asked.

"I'm sure we'll have dance partners too." Perpell added. "This'll be fun."

Then, someone walked on stage with a mic on a stand, the contest was about to begin.

"Good evening to everyone of you in the Underworld, thank you all for coming." She greeted. "I am the Poster Girl and I'll be your host for tonight's dance contest."

Some of the crowd cheered.

"Now I can see that most of you are already dressed well and have a dance partner which is great, because we have two contest performances. The first one is for the dancing couples only and then after that, we'll have the turn of the solo dancing, so if you wanna go it alone, then wait for that one and then come on out to the dance floor."

Callum smirked, he already had something in mind for that second dance.

"And if it's all just dancing, there's more. At the end of both dance contests, we will have an independent jury that will decided two top three awards, the first one for best top three couple and one for best solo performance. We also have a one-shot trophy that will go to the best newcomer who dances here for the first time. So come on down and have a good time dancing."

Unaware to everyone else, Callum held Levia's hand and he blushed a tiny bit.

"So first up is the couples performance, dance well together and who knows, you might be in with a shot to win a trophy. Okay, I've gone on for long enough, to all the dance couples, come on down, show us what you can do for the first two songs! Enjoy yourselves!"

The crowd cheered as Poster Girl walked off the stage.

"What are you two waiting for?" Fegor asked.

Perpell was eager to support Callum and Levia. "We'll be cheering for you until we get dance partners of our own."

"Alright, but in our own time...wish us well." Callum relied as he and Levia walked onto the dance floor with a few other dancing partners.

"Shake your tail out there." Mammon said.

The performance began with a song that Callum could tell was very familiar, as if he had heard the track before.

 _Background Music:_

 _Axwell - Feel The Vibe_

Callum and Levia danced away with the track playing and to Levia's surprise, Callum was proving to be a great dancer.

"Look at him, man. He's getting into the groove." Mammon commented.

"Oh my, what a dancer, hmhmhm." Ashmedia added.

When the track was finished, the dancers got to take a quick breather before the second song began playing.

"Hmph, beginner's luck." Ruche remarked. "Now let's see if he can be a gentleman with Levia."

 _Background Music:_

 _Phil Collins - Groovy Kind Of Love_

The second track brought back a lot of memories for Callum as he and Levia begun dancing slowly. Callum took Levia's hand and placed his other hand around her waist as Levia used her free arm around his shoulder. This was also a good chance for a few questions to be answered, so they could enjoy themselves more.

"Callum, may I ask you something?" Levia asked.

"Sure thing, I'll do my best to answer." Callum replied with a smile.

Levia began to blush. "Why did you choose me as your dance partner?"

"Because when I look at you now, you are a beautiful young lady and you are the first one I held hands with."

"So when I asked you to hold hands a few weeks ago during our shopping."

Callum smiled. "Yeah, I really liked it, your hand felt so warm and I felt...safe and really grateful to be with you."

Levia looked into his eyes and Callum looked back, showing their smiles as they continued swaying to the ballad music. Before she moved her head close to below his neckline, resting it whilst keeping her balance, the level of blushing they had grew even more red.

"Awww, that'a super cute!" Perpell said happily.

"Levi-tan is beginning to like him." Fegor commented.

Ruche sighed. "This isn't like me, but now I feel slightly jealous of Levia."

"Oooh, forget liking him, it's totally obvious that they're in love." Mammon said.

Ashmedia smiled. "Well, I'm not too disappointed, but I will be happy for Callum and Levia if something happens."

Shortly, the second song was over and Poster Girl came back on stage.

"Ahhh, that was wonderful to see all the couples on the dance floor." She said. "But that's the first part of the contest over, now it's time for the solo performances, so to those who have been waiting for this one, come on down right now and show us what you got!"

"Aww yeah!" Mammon exclaimed. "Now it's my turn, watch me strut my stuff!"

Mammon joined Callum and Levia who had just hugged before pulling out.

"Oh, Lady Mammon, you're taking part?" Levia asked.

"Heck yeah, when I dance solo, I often come out on top, just you watch." Mammon replied.

"Actually, I'm going to take part in this too, let's see which solo dancer reigns supreme." Callum smirked.

"Woah, is that a challenge, man? You're on!"

"Please, do your best, Callum." Levia encouraged as she and a few others got off the dance floor.

The Poster Girl noticed. "Alright, we've got some solo volunteers on the dance-floor, let's see who becomes...the greatest dancer."

 _Background Music:_

 _Sister Sledge - He's The Greatest Dancer_

The solo dancing was underway and Callum began to put his little plan into motion. He started showing off his moves that he had secretly learnt from his school days and couldn't help but show off to a few others who were watching.

"Wow!" Perpell exclaimed. "Cally's such a great dancer."

"Hmhmhm, well I never." Ashmedia added. "Mammon's gonna have to work hard to keep the focus on her."

Mammon could see Callum was out-dancing a few others, she couldn't help but develop a competition, so she turned to face him and started dancing in his direction.

"Typical Mammon, showing off as usual." Ruche remarked.

Then, a zombie citizen danced close to Callum and stopped, motioning him to pay attention.

"Uh oh, looks we have a dance-off." Poster Girl commented. "Let's see who wins this short battle, as for everyone else, keep on dancing."

The zombie stood back and began his turn to dance, showing a few moves. Callum then had his turn to show his moves and responded. The zombie took it to another level and so did Callum, almost intimidating the zombie dancer away. He chose to go one more time, pulling off the best he had and Callum responded, pulling off the best he knew and that was it. The zombie nodded with respect and walked away to another part of the dance floor.

"Okay, I gotta give Callum his due." Ruche commented. "That was pretty good."

"So amazing..." Levia sighed happily. "...his beauty shines when he dances, I feel like such a lucky lady."

Soon, the solo dance contest was over and Callum took a huge sigh of relief, he was already tired.

"Man, I dance so much out there." He said as he rejoined with Levia and the others.

"Gotta hand it to you, man, you were awesome out there." Mammon said. "I don't mind losing if it's to you at all."

"Thanks Mammon, but I only did that, because I wanted to take part and let everyone know that I'm more than just a human."

Suddenly, Uriel barged in. "We have a problem!"

"What do you mean Uri-tan?" Fegor asked.

But before he could answer...

*KA-BOOM*

...an explosion occurred outside the town, causing the citizens to panic.

Callum grew serious. "He's here..." He rushed outside, ignoring the sudden reactions from the girls.

When he ran to the outskirts of town with Uriel behind him, he stopped to see the cause of the explosion.

"Haha! I knew you'd come out of your hole." Andre said. "We meet again, Callum and it'll be for the last time too."

"I should've known you'd have something to do with this." Callum replied. "But why cause a frenzy with the citizens, they never did anything to you."

"Oh really? You obviously haven't been paying attention to what I've had to put up with when I got to this world." He drew out a long sword. "Now Callum, are you ready to fight me, because I'm going nowhere and if you refuse, I will keep throwing these grenades I received."

"Why you dastardly villain!" Uriel exclaimed. "Callum, you have to defeat this annoyance."

"I know...if only I had my sword with me." I replied.

"Oh...then take this, quick." He handed the silver sword to him along with a broad shield. "I kept it with me just in case."

"Thanks." Callum got into his attack pose. "You see Andre, you should've shown up much earlier and dealt with me then, because I'm more than ready to face you."

"Oh come on, I don't ever sink that low. Otherwise, my fight with you would be boring and so cliche as you would put it. Now enough talking, let's fight it out!"

Callum stood strong and got ready to strike.

"Be very careful, Callum." Uriel warned. "I can sense more than what he has on show right now."

"Don't worry, I've got this...I think."

The battle began, both Callum and Andre exchanged several sword attacks and needless to say, neither of them would come out of it unharmed, there would be consequences after a sword fight. As the battle raged on, the overlords showed up, watching to see Callum struggling a little against Andre.

"What the heck, who is that guy?" Mammon asked.

"And why is he attacking Cally?" Perpell added.

Levia already knew the answer, but she chose to not reveal it.

"Argh!" Callum yelled as he felt the contact of Andre's long sword scrape his arm. "Damn...am I bleeding?"

"And now for this battle to end." Andre said as he prepared to launch his sword at him. "It was a good fight, but it wasn't enough."

Callum looked down, almost ready to sigh in defeat, but he had one last attack up his sleeve, the special move he learnt from Ragon.

"Yaaaaah!" Andre launched forward.

Callum drew a grin, looked up and got ready. "Surprise...Underdog Cross!"

He swiped past Andre and around him before landing far away from him. Both men were still like statues...until Andre coughed up something.

"What...I...lost?"

Callum didn't need to say anything, he only looked at Levia who smiled back at him, knowing that he had won this battle now.

"No...ugh...cough! I...can't die again..."

"Too late for you, loser." Uriel said as he brought out a small bright crystal in his hand. "Accept your defeat and be gone."

"Nooo...ugh!"

Andre was engulfed in the bright crystal light and when it faded, Andre himself was gone, completely vanished.

"Woah...that was so cool, Uriel." Callum said.

"Callum..." Levia said as she walked to him. "...are you hurt badly?"

"I think I'm okay...I just got a few scrapes, but the bleeding hasn't stopped yet."

"Leave that to me." Uriel placed ray of light on Callum's scraped arm with his hand and the wound healed up.

Callum breathed normally again. "Thanks."

Then suddenly, a mysterious figure with a hood on appeared.

"Well, it appears that you have proven to be superior over Andre." He said. "I am impressed."

Callum blinked. "Wait, aren't you that hooded guy who was watching over the city a few weeks ago?"

"Hmm, you do look familiar." Levia added.

The mysterious figure held his tongue. "Very well, I guess I should explain to you something. I'm not just any ordinary person...I have a goal here and I have one big plan for this world."

"Ahhh, I knew it...I knew I was right back then." Callum smirked. "Was Andre working for you?"

"Incorrect, he volunteered to work for me on the condition that he defeated you and since he hasn't, the spot to work with me just became vacant. How would you like to join by my side and rule this world together?"

"Forget it...for starters, I don't even know who you are."

"Fine...I am Bartholomew, the former bounty hunter of the Underworld and if you wish to stand in my way, do so at your own peril and that goes to your friends too..."

And just like that, he turned away and vanished, leaving all the others in a state of confusion.

"Who or what was that freaky guy talking about?" Mammon asked.

"Callum, are you hiding something from us?" Ashmedia added who was suspicious of him.

Callum sighed. "I guess I better explain to you all about all of this. But first, I'd like to get back to the castle, discussing it out here won't help."

"Okie dokie." Perpell replied.

All of them walked back to the castle with Levia holding on to Callum's arm. Despite the way it ended, she had to admit that she had a wonderful time with Callum.

* * *

 **Well, this is where it all kicks up a notch and at this moment, I have some ideas on how to keep this going before wrapping it up, but nothing solid.**


	10. A Personal Assurance

A Personal Assurance

Everyone was in the throne room the next day to report on what had happened in the town the night before.

"I see and to make things worse, that Bartholomew freak caused havoc and stress on my citizens." Zeabolos said. "This will not go unpunished!"

Baphomet nodded. "I absolutely agree, great overlord."

"And because of that, I had no choice but to reveal what you and I talked about." Callum responded. "I thought I was going to be laid down for a ten count."

"Ah yes...I must take some of the flak for that." Zeabolos sighed. "Perhaps I should've been reminded the last time I kept an important secret."

"Please, don't remind us..." Uriel muttered.

"So explain it to us again, how did Andre know you?" Mammon asked.

Callum took a deep breath and explained it all, leaving them surprised a little.

"Oh, that's it?" Ruche asked. "You're really dense if it was as simple as that."

"I know and I should've known better, but I couldn't go against the orders of the Great Overlord." Callum replied. "Surely, you all understand that."

"We do, but still, you should've told us sooner, Cal-tan." Fegor said.

"Yes, we would've been much better prepared." Levia added.

Callum stood his ground. "But now, we have that ex bounty hunter who claims he can change this world."

"Over my dead body!" Zeabolos exclaimed. "Based on what you've told me, he doesn't seen that much threatening."

"If I may, I don't think we should take this new foe lightly." Uriel advised. "Although it was brief, I could sense a lot of dark magic inside his body."

Zeabolos pondered. "Hmmm, then it looks like we may have to call in one more ally to help and I think I know who."

"Great Overlord, are you implying...her?" Baphomet asked.

"Yes...the time has come for Faust to return to the Underworld to help us. Send word of this to her if possible, it's time Callum got a dose of what potential magic he could learn."

"Wait, what?!" Callum exclaimed. "But I'm just a human and-"

"Hmhmhm, you still desire to sell yourself short?" Ashmedia asked.

"Exactly what I was about to say." Levia added. "We overlords have trained to use magic, so any one of us would be more than enough to help you."

Callum looked at her. "Levia...I really thank you for looking out for me, but how it would look to the citizens if they hear I couldn't defeat a powerful foe without help?"

"I'm sure they would understand and respect you for saving them." Zeabolos assured. "Besides, I cannot allow such a plan as that one to come to fruition."

"Any who, do we know who won the dance contest?" Mammon asked.

"The result was cancelled and they announced to have it rescheduled to a later date." Ruche replied.

Levia sighed.

"Huh? What's wrong Levy?" Perpell asked.

"Oh...um, it's nothing. I was thinking back to last night, it should've been wonderful..."

Callum looked down a little and stood close to her. "Don't worry about it, there'll be another chance."

"In the meantime, I believe it would be best if I ask you all to stay vigilant, just in case Bartholomew appears again." Zeabolos said.

"Right, you can count on us." Mammon replied.

"And when Faust arrives, I will call for you, Callum and if I may, the Overlord you chose as your dance partner."

Callum nodded. "Got it, I guess I better get back to my assistant work."

"Actually, that was the other issue I needed to discuss with you." He smiled. "I think it is time you had a change of role, considering our newest issue."

"A new role?"

"Yes, from today forward, you will no longer be the overlords assistant, you will moved up as personal guard of the castle."

Question marks appeared around his head. "Personal guard?"

"To put it in simple terms, you will now be guarding around the exterior of the castle. While I'm at it, I will be also be assigning some of my grunts to increase security around the castle and around the entrances to the town area."

"Good thinking, sire." Baphomet replied. "I would about to suggest the same thing."

"Why and with that security?" Uriel asked.

"If there is one thing I had learnt from when we defeated Trillion, there is no such thing as being too careful." Zeabolos replied. "I would much rather be prepared to face whatever kind of move Bartholomew makes. He may be less powerful than Trillion, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous."

"Well it makes sense to me." Callum said. "So do you want me to begin guarding until it's time?"

"Yes, please do so now, a few of the grunts will be stepping outside the castle and making their way to the town very soon."

"Understood, then I'm off now." Callum began to leave the throne room.

The rest of them left, although Levia chose to stay behind. "Great Overlord?"

"Ah Levia, you're not going with them?" Zeabolos asked.

"Not yet, after last night, there's something that I must let you know." She quickly glanced at Baphomet. "And it's a little personal."

"Ah, say no more Lady Levia, I won't say a word." Baphomet replied, leaving the room.

Zeabolos smiled. "Okay, it's now the two of us, go on ahead."

"Well, yesterday before the dance contest, Callum chose me to be his dance partner." She began to blush. "At first, I was a little surprised, but I gave him a chance and when we were dancing, he was proving to be a great dance. Even more so when he won a small dance off with a zombie dancer."

"I see, so he's a dance as well...he is soon becoming someone who never ceases to surprise me."

"Then, as we were dancing slowly, he began to whisper sweet compliments and I was falling for him a little."

"Ahhh, so does that mean that you're beginning to like him that more than a friend?"

Levia looked at him. "Y-yes...but..."

"There's something else?"

"Yes...about us two and what he had."

"What we had, you're referring to when we were younger."

Levia nodded. "Through all the times we've known each other, I grew to like you deeply and when you became the great overlord with me as one of your overlords, I had waited a very long time to find out if you deeply liked me too."

"I see...and what happened last night, did it trigger something?"

"It did, it reminded me of when we once danced and I would always feel jealous whenever you got close to another lady, but I want to let you know..." Levia paused, looking away. "...that I don't feel that way anymore."

Zeabolos began to figure out what she meant. "I see, so have you fallen for Callum?"

"I have...but I wasn't sure if I should proceed, because of what you and I had."

"Levia, you shouldn't need to worry about that. In some way, I do take the blame for my hesitation in not responding to your feelings sooner. But's it's alright, if Callum is now the one you want, I will not say or do anything to stop it."

Levia was a little surprised, looking at him. "Really?"

"As long as you are happy with your decision, I will support you as I have always done and as a close childhood friend."

Levia smiled. "Thank you, Great Overlord."

"You don't have to call me that when it's us two talking."

"Yes...Zeabolos."

Outside the throne room however was Callum listening, unsure of what to make of it, but he was spotted.

"Callum boy, why are you listening to their conversation?" Baphomet asked.

"I just wanted to be sure if she's moving on so she can feel happier with me." Callum replied.

"Ahhh, that sounded like a confession. Maybe soon it'll be time to say how you feel about lady Levia."

"Maybe...but not until this foe is dealt with, I better get on my new duty anyway."

Callum walked away and out of the castle.

* * *

Standing outside the building and looking towards the horizon, he had one sentence on his mind.

"Wherever you are, Bartholomew, I won't let you win...you'll see." He suddenly felt a jolt through his head. "Argh! Huh...there it is again..."

He regained his composure and stood tall again. What could it mean for Callum? In his mind were dozens of possibilities.

"Maybe I should take a rest by the hot springs, I think my feet would be used to it."

He then walked to the back part of the castle where the area was secluded by the mountains and a waterfall. He was about to sit down and place his feet into the hot water when suddenly...

"Eeeeeeek!"

A loud lady scream was heard throughout the hot springs and Callum got up immediately. He dashed over to where the scream was, only to stop and suddenly notice who it was. There was Levia who was taking a bath in the hot springs but was in shock to notice Callum, only looking at some kind of monster that appeared from the water.

Callum shook his head and made a move. "Oh no you don't, perverted monster, don't touch her." He drew his sword out and launched an attack at the monster.

*ROAR*

The monster was slain and fell down a slope and onto the hard ground at the bottom. "That's one less problem...are you...okay...Leeeeviiiiaaaa?"

"Eeek!" Levia exclaimed, covering her modesty as best as she could with a spare towel around her.

Callum then realised that if he didn't turn away soon, he would go down, nosebleed style. "Oh crap! Levia, I'm so sorry!" He turned his head away, covering his eyes. "I just heard you scream and I couldn't ignore it."

Levia was blushing bright red. "It's...it's okay, you didn't see any of my..."

"No, I was too busy focusing on the threat, that's what a protector is supposed to do." He turned his head back. "Is it okay to-"

"I have a towel around me, it's alright." Levia was still blushing. "But still, I'm embarrassed that you're seeing me like this."

"Believe me, it wasn't my intention. I came here because I wanted to rest after suffering a severe headache."

"I see...then, do you wish to relax in the hot springs with me?" Her face was looking so red.

Callum blushed. "As long as it's feet only, I wanna learn to get used to the temperature of the water."

"That's alright and you don't have to be far away."

Callum nodded as he removed his footwear, rolled up his jeans by the knee line and sat down with his feet touching the water, at first it was too hot for him, but he got used to it and sighed in relaxation. Levia then sat beside him with her feet in the water, but she kept the towel wrapped around her.

"You know, Levia." He spoke. "Saving you there made me learn one thing."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"If I'm going to save you all from Bartholomew, then I would need one strong reason. The one reason that will keep me from falling, prevent me from giving up and helping me find even a glimmer of hope against evil."

"I think I have one..." Levia blushed again, shuffling a little closer to him. "...me."

Callum blinked. "You...you want to be the reason why I will work hard to be strong?"

"I do...this may seem a little soon from me, but I wanted to tell you." Levia looked down her feet in the water. "When we were dancing, you made me feel very special. Like I was the one who meant a lot to you and it was a feeling that I was waiting for so long."

Callum looked down at his feet in the water. "I think I know why, because you once said that you and Zeabolos have known each other for a long while."

"Yes and now that you've proved that I won't be left wondering for too long, you are now someone that I don't ever wanna forget."

"Then I shall be honest too." Callum sighed. "Levia, you are a gorgeous lady and when you speak, I hear beautiful words from your voice. You have become someone special to me too. Even though I haven't experienced anything like this before, I feel like I can just be brave and try."

Levia smiled at him. "Do you mean it, you really like me in that way?"

"I do...Levia, I want to be with you...not just as your assistant, but as your protector and as someone you can run to if you ever need me."

"Callum..." Levia blushed. "...thank you, thank you so much..." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Callum put his arm around her and they smiled. They hadn't said the three words yet, but they chose to save it for another time.


	11. Coming Together

Coming Together

Callum and Levia were summoned to the throne room the next day where the very person they had to meet was waiting.

"We're here, great overlord." Levia said.

"Ah, thank you both for coming." Zeabolos replied. "This is Lady Faust, the Overlord of Vanity."

Callum noticed the girl close to them with her black hair and her large book she often carries. To Callum, she was pretty, but he had room for only one overlord.

"So, you must be Callum, a pleasure to meet you." Faust said. "Zeabolos informed me of your situation and I may or may not have a solution for you."

"You mean there's a way to whip that hooded freak's ass?" Callum asked.

"Not that specific, but it will require you to go through a magical training I prepared. Suffice to say that it won't be the same as when you all had to deal with Trillion."

"Ahem!" Uriel intervened. "I believe I made it clear not to mention that monster's name again."

"Silence you worthless winged one." Baphomet responded. "You're not in charge here."

Zeabolos sighed. "It's fine Baphomet, now continue, Faust."

"Thank you." Faust smiled. "I've borrowed a few of the castle scouts and are scouting around for Bartholomew's hideout, they should be reporting back very soon."

"And what would you have need of us?" Levia asked.

"You are to train both your magic and your physical attacks."

"That may be a concern because I'm just a human." Callum pointed out. "Sure I can train and train until I become physically powerful, but magic is not in my soul."

Zeabolos chuckled. "Perhaps you need some understanding in what she means."

Faust smiled. "Yes...Zeabolos, come here for a moment."

"As you wish."

Zeabolos got off his throne and walked down to where Faust stood. He put his hands on her shoulders before bending his head forward since the height difference between them was huge and placed his lips on Faust's in a soft and delicate kiss, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Zeabolos pulled out of the kiss and stood back up.

"Woah!" Uriel exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Baphomet added.

Levia and Callum were stunned, they looked at each other before understanding what it meant now.

"So you mean the magic of love?" Callum asked. "That's not really helpful in terms of strength."

"Trust me, it will help you in the long run." Faust replied who was blushing from the kiss.

Against his ground, Callum nodded with understanding, choosing to just accept it and see what happens. Of course, due to his young adult nature, he was beginning to like the temptation of wanting to kiss Levia romantically, but right now wasn't the time for such a thing.

"I wonder if I can kiss Elma someday." Uriel muttered to himself. "Ow!"

However, someone heard him and got elbowed in the stomach.

"Why you wretched little lowlife!" Baphomet exclaimed.

"What did he mention this time?" Zeabolos asked.

"I-i-it was nothing, Zeabolos, honest!" Uriel pleaded. "Now can we move on with what we're supposed to do?"

"Very well." Faust replied. "If worse comes to worse than I'm sure the great overlord would like to step in and help defeat Bartholomew."

"But that will only be as our last resort, for I do have the record of being able to end Trillion with my own hands as back up." Zeabolos boasted.

"Yes as you mentioned before." Uriel muttered. "So what's my role?"

"Nothing, except that I will need you assisting me in magic spells, just in case." Faust replied. "In the meantime Callum, I would advise asking the other overlords to join you in travelling to Bartholomew's hideout as soon as the scouts return."

"Okay, I'll do what I can to ask them." Callum replied before holding Levia's hand. "For I already have a head start with one."

Levia blushed. "Uh...y-y-yes..."

"Well, seems like what I demonstrated is working already." Faust smirked. "That's good to know."

"Indeed, you two may leave the throne room and prepare for the journey." Zeabolos said. "I'll summon you back here when the scouts return."

"Understood great overlord." Levia replied before she and Callum left the throne room. "Callum, I'm going to need some time in my room while you go and find the other overlords."

"Okay, are you sure cause there may be some hesitation from a few." Callum replied.

Levia looked at him. "Don't you worry, we've come to know you very well for a while, I'm sure they would be more than happy to help."

"Alright, then I'll start right away and perhaps come back here later."

She nodded. "Yes, you may...I'll see you again later."

Callum smiled as Levia went into her room and he walked around the castle to find the other overlords.

First he bumped into Perpell who just left the cafeteria. "Hey Cally!" She greeted.

"Hi Perpell, I've been tasked to recruit all you overlords together we have to plan in setting off a long journey to our new enemy's hideout, would you be interested?"

"Sure, I'll make some candy for all of us, it'll be the best candy ever."

"Cool, I'll look forward to that." Callum giggled. "We have to group together in the throne room soon." He left the cafeteria.

He spotted the second overlord coming out of the potion room, he knew who it was already.

"Hmhmhm, hello Callum, what do you need me for?" Ashmedia asked.

Callum had gotten used to this by now, so it didn't affect him at all. "I have a task to bring you all overlords together in the throne room, cause we have a journey to prepare for soon."

"So we're going out...hmm, what a wonderful thought. I wonder if it's to do with seeing that hooded former bounty hunter, oooh..."

"Settle down, I have to go and find the others."

Ashmedia laughed. "Of course you do...see you then, young man." She walked off with a smile.

Callum next spotted Mammon who just came back with a small treasure chest.

"Yo, Callum, look what I found!"

Callum blinked. "Woah, which cave did you visit in order to find that?"

"It was in a cave at the forest part of the world." She replied. "Why, do you want some of this treasure?"

"I appreciate the offer, but that wasn't I wanted to see you for." Callum went a bit serious. "All of you overlords have to meet in the throne room later after the scouts return."

"Oh right, are we gonna go and find that Bartho...whatever his name is's hideout?"

"Yep and I have to find the others, cause I feel that there's no time to waste."

Mammon smiled. "Then let me put this away in my room first, I hope I get the chance to kick his butt."

"We'll see..." Callum went onwards, continuing his task.

He began to hear snoring coming from another room, he opened it slightly and it was the doorway to the valley of swords and on the floor was Fegor, snoring away.

Callum rolled his eyes and giggled. "Hey Fegor, wake up."

"Zzz...ugh..."

"Come on, you have to get up." Callum picked her up with his hand. "You girls have to be in the throne room later."

"Oh...hi Cal-tan, what for?" Fegor asked.

"We'll be going on a long journey to Bartholomew's hideout soon and we need all the help I can get."

Fegor hummed. "Okay, I'll be there later."

"Well as long as you don't fall asleep on the way, that's fine by me."

Fegor smiled and walked out of the valley of swords.

Callum had two more to find and knowing that one of them was Ruche would be a little bit of a challenge. But he didn't have to take long as he spotted Ruche standing on the balcony, looking over the town from down below.

"Ruche, you watching over the city?" Callum asked and he stood beside her.

"Hey Callum, what is it?" Ruche asked back.

"I've been tasked in bringing you overlords together in the throne room. We have to plan for what could be a long journey to where Bartholomew's hideout is, Zeabolos's orders."

"Hmph, no doubt that Faust is involved since it's something as big as that."

Callum nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." He looked at her. "Look, I know things are still awkward between us, but right now, I have nothing but bad feelings about our new enemy that could very well harm the citizens and perhaps me since I turned down his offer."

"It's fine to admit that if you want." Ruche sighed. "But it's been weeks now, I've gotten used to you and your kind, even if that Andre was a bad case."

"Yeah, he was a bad example of a human, whereas I'm the opposite." He stood back up. "I guess my point is will you help me out, if not for my sake but for the sake of the underworld?"

Ruche nodded. "Sure, I'll do it. If Perpell is going along, then I might as well go too. Never know when she might to do something stupid."

"Once the scouts return, that's when we have to be called together." Callum turned and left. "We'll talk again later."

Ruche nodded before looking back at the view and sighed in sadness. "Father...please forgive me for my hostile attitude towards Callum and watch over me, wherever you are..."

Callum made his final stop at the gardens where he found Elma and Cerberus involved in a game.

"Hi Elma and Cerberus." Callum greeted. "I have a favor from Zeabolos."

"Hi Callum, what does my dear brother need?" Elma asked.

"Woof-woof!" Cerberus added.

Callum cleared his throat. "We have to be together in the throne room later when the scouts return, we'll be going on a long journey to put an end to Bartholomew's plans before they get a chance to begin."

"I understand." Elma's smile faded. "I may not be much of a fighter like the other overlords, but I will do my best to heal you all just in case."

"Woof-woof! Aoooh!" Cerberus added proudly.

"So you'll do it as well?" Callum asked.

Cerberus smiled. "Aoooh! Woof!"

"That's good to know, with you eight overlords together, I feel more secure and confident that we will succeed."

Callum then knew that his task was complete, so he waved to them and walked back to outside Levia's room, knocking on her door and waiting for an answer.

"Levia, I'm back." He said. "Mind if I come in?"

He got no reply which made him worry a little, so he opened the door and looked inside to find Levia on the ground.

"What the?!" He exclaimed, closing the door and rushing over to her. "Levia! You okay?!"

Levia opened her eyes. "Uh...Callum...I-I'm alright...I think."

Callum sighed in relief. "Geez, you nearly scared me there...what happened?"

"I don't know, I was taking a deep breath and then I suddenly had a headache and I must've fallen on the ground."

Callum already had a suspect in mind as he had felt that kind of headache before. "It must be to do with Bartholomew, maybe he's mastered some kind of mental spell."

"But that shouldn't be possible, maybe I took something earlier like a potion."

Callum helped Levia up and brought her to the bed, sitting close by her. "But wouldn't you have noticed that?"

"To be honest, I had something on my mind that I didn't pay attention when I drank that glass I found in my room."

Callum saw the empty glass on the table. "Oh...I see, but what is on your mind, because I wanna make sure we're all ready for what's next."

"Oh, have you asked the others already?"

"Yeah and it didn't take much convincing as you said." He sighed. "I wish I had more faith in myself now that I mention it."

Levia held his hand on the bed. "I have faith in you, Callum and I always have ever since we danced together."

Callum nodded. "Yeah and I love you for that..." He suddenly gasped and closed his mouth. The three words were let out far too soon in his mind.

Levia gasped and blushed. "You l-l-love m-me?"

"Oh crap...I wanted us to save that for another time, why was I careless with my words just now?"

Levia however wasn't the same, in fact she began smiling at him. "It's alright, Callum...the truth is, I can't hold it any longer. I wanna say those words too."

Callum looked at her and he was blushing himself.

"I...love you too...because I can see that you care for me, such as just now. To know that you'll always look out for me and care for me is more than enough for me to tell you that I want to be with you." She held his hand tightly. "Do you feel the same?"

"I do...I want to be with you too." Call put his hand her cheek. "I doubt that I will ever see the human world again, but now that I see what I have in front of my eyes, I don't ever wanna leave. I'd like for us to have a peaceful time, so when we find our enemy, I'll work hard for you and I'll protect you."

Levia smiled. "Yes, Callum. I will do the same in terms of protecting you from magic so that you will always be my side."

Callum's desire was getting too much to bear. He put his other hand on her cheek before they started moving heads closer and closer until their lips came into contact before locking into a gentle kiss. Both of them were blushing in bright red, but they ignored the embarrassment and accepted the first romantic moment they shared.

All in preparation for what might happen, they were happy to have made the first move as a couple...unofficially for now.

* * *

 **Well, I think that answers the question on who I pair Zeabolos with, even if it was a short moment. ;)**

 **So, the next one coming up might be the last one, because I have a few one-shots I wanna get to writing with after this.**


	12. The Decisive Battle

**Apologies for the long delay, I got addicted to playing Sword Art Online Re: Hollow Fragment, which might lead to a SAO fanfiction story from me in the future.** **Anyways, I'm going off-topic here, this is the last one and it's been quite enjoyable to do a Trillion story, even if mine is the very first one to appear on here. ;)**

* * *

The Decisive Battle  


There was a bit of tension in the throne room the next day, everyone in the room felt that same feeling of seriousness and determination.

"Is everyone present?" Zeabolos asked.

"Yes." Callum nodded. "Callum and the Overlords reporting for duty."

"Excellent, we have a plan to bring Bartholomew to justice, before he can carry out his plans.

Uriel stood forward to speak with them. "But who's to say how much time there is before that comes to fruition, that is why you must all act as quickly as possible."

"So how shall it go down so to speak?" Callum asked.

"The scouts report that Bartholomew's hideout is located at the far end of the western part of this world's layer." Zeabolos explained. "I haven't studied much about that area for a long time, but there are rumors that a tribe of undead goblins that roam around one cave."

"So he's hid himself behind an army of goons?" Mammon asked. "Geez, what a coward."

"Let's not get over confident." Faust warned. "Due to the dangers involving our mission, I will be accompanying you as I'm an overlord myself."

Zeabolos intervened. "Speaking of that, I apologize that I won't be able to join. I still have to watch over this castle and the citizens in the town."

"That is why you have such a compassionate heart, great overlord." Baphomet praised.

"Lady Elma, will you be alright?" Uriel asked.

"Don't worry about me." Elma replied. "As long as Cerberus and everyone else is with me, I'll be fine."

"Woof, woof! Grrr!" Cerberus added.

"Hey, no need to be growling at me." Uriel said.

"Grrr! Woof!"

"You still trying to throw your weight around, measly angel?" Ruche remarked.

"Measly?!" Uriel felt offended. "You should try walking in my shoes before ever thinking of saying that again."

"Hmhmhm, I'll happily walk all over you if that's what you want." Ashmedia intervened.

Uriel began to shiver. "N-n-n-no no no..."

"I'm beginning to worry here." Zeabolos sighed.

"It's okay Zebo-chin, we'll be back safe and sound." Fegor assured.

"Yeah, let's finish this quest, so we can go back for some candy." Perpell added.

Mammon was inclined to agree for a different reason. "Maybe there's some treasure there too, so what are we waiting for?"

"Just a moment girls." Callum intervened. "We've been through a lot in a short space of time, but I just want to say that whatever happens, we all stick together and we come back alive. For I doubt that I will ever see the human world again, so if I am to live in this world in peace, we have to work together to bring that jerk down."

"Well said." Levia responded, holding his hands. "And if it comes to it, we'll beat him with the power of love."

Callum smiled and looked back at her, locking in the hand holding. "Yes...the two of us..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this scene, but we have to go now." Faust intervened. "We will be back soon."

"That's encouraging to hear." Zeabolos replied.

Callum and the nine overlords left the throne room, leaving just Zeabolos, Uriel and Baphomet.

"And off they go." Uriel said.

"I really do hope they come back alive." Baphomet added before sighing.

Zeabolos picked up on it. "Are you doubting their abilities, that's not like you, Baphomet."

"Oh great overlord, I don't mean to put them down. I'm just concerned of what might happen if they-"

"Hold it, old geezer." Uriel interrupted. "Let's not ruin the positive thinking here. We have the numbers, right?"

"Of course." Zeabolos replied. "But numbers won't make a difference if Bartholomew turns out to be stronger than they are. But that doesn't mean I am going to start doubting them. For if I did so, their self esteem would fall quite a considerable amount and as I said, I can't leave this castle unattended in case of any unwanted gifts by our enemy."

"Of course, I somehow forgot that for one moment."

"And besides, with Faust along with them, I am certain that they will come back unharmed. Callum would vow to do the same thing as he just showed."

"Well I can agree with you there." Uriel said. "He has a very good heart and his mind is in the right place."

"And speaking of hearts, it seems that Callum has found someone who shares the same feelings as he does." Baphomet added. "Ahhh, to be young and to be in love."

Zeabolos nodded. "Haha and on a personal level, I support Levia's decision to be with Callum and I that I hope they have many years of happiness."

"So, moving onto the next subject while we're waiting."

"Yes...now Uriel, tell us about the alternative plan you have in mind."

Uriel nodded. "Yes at once, I did report back with a response from the ruler of the heavens..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on route to the western area, Callum and the overlords which almost sounds like a band name, were traveling away from the town area and onto the hard grounds of the desert. The journey was turning out to be a long one and they had to take a break a few times. Callum was leading the way with Levia close to him and Faust behind them with the others in tow.

After what seemed like a very long walk, they reached a huge winded area and a large mountain with a huge cave entrance at the far end of the path.

"So, this is it." Callum said. "There's our destination, girls."

Elma was panting. "Mind if we...take a rest?"

"Oh come on, we're so close now that I can smell treasure." Mammon said before sniffing. "Oh wait, that's candy."

"You need to get your priorities straight, Mammon" Ruche said.

"At least the cave is now within our view." Callum responded. "We should set up camp here, it's almost night time and we should also have one or two of us on night watch in case of any surprise attacks by monsters."

"Good thinking, Callum." Faust nodded. "Then we can rest here until the morning."

"Okie dokie!" Perpell said happily. "But who should be on night watch?"

"It won't be me, need sleep..." Fegor replied before she dozed off instantly. "...zzz..."

Callum put on his best anime frown expression. "Well that didn't take long."

"Hey wake up!" Ruche exclaimed. "You can't sleep on the ground."

"Not to worry, we'll just set up the camping tents here." He paused before laying out the tents. "Which I was able to bring along, being the only man and all."

"Hmhmhm, you are very thoughtful, young man." Ashmedia said. "Mind if you set up my tent and make it luxurious for me?"

Levia glared at her in envy, which was completely ironic in the eyes of this narrator.

"Woof woof!" Cerberus barked. "Woof, woof!"

"Don't say things like that, Cerberus." Elma requested.

"You're not gonna make me put up my tent." Ruche said. "Why don't we have Callum here set up all of our tents?"

Callum was startled somewhat. "Wha...me?"

Fegor suddenly woke up. "Okay, we can leave it all to Cal-tan then."

"Thanks Cully!" Perpell added.

"Give me a break here, girls." Callum sighed.

The girls ended up laughing as he began setting up a few tents, thankfully he had only four to set up. Eventually though, some of the overlords did help him when the work was almost done. The moon had begun to rise as the four tents were successfully set up, Callum sat outside the tent that he would be sharing with Levia which surprisingly, no one raised an eyebrow over.

"Woof, aoooh..." Cerberus sighed before he went to sleep by the fire.

"Callum, are you on night watch right now?" Faust asked. "Cause I would like to speak with you."

"Yeah, for some reason I can't seem to find my moment to sleep." He replied. "Maybe getting a few things off my chest would help."

Faust sat down by him. "The first thing I must ask, how was the human world to you when you lived there?"

Callum sat back and cleared his throat. "Looking back now...I don't even know anymore. It was all such a blur and that road accident I fell victim to was a blur as well, I had no chance of escaping and no chance of surviving. So it was only going to end one way."

"I see. The way I hear about it, it's a world that isn't mentioned often in the underworld. Do the citizens of this world give you any looks?"

"Well at first, they did and it made me look and feel uncomfortable about my appearance and I was pondering on changing everything about me and body in order to be accepted, but Levia who I was out shopping with at the time was there to defuse the awkwardness I had."

"That's good to hear...I have also seen that you and Levia are in relationship?"

Unknown to them, Levia was eavesdropping on the conversation from inside the tent.

"Yeah, although at first we wanted to keep it a secret. But what happened at that throne room...I just felt that I had to take control and assure everyone that we will win against Bartholomew."

"That is understandable, but be honest, are you doing this for her as well?"

Callum felt a little shy, hearing that personal question. "Y-yeah...deep down, I want us to win so I can be with her and be able to tell her that I love her whenever she wants me to hear it or if I want to hear it from her."

Faust nodded. "That is impressive to hear, but I do wonder how you will be able to keep her envious mood under control."

"Well I once learned that no relationship is perfect and there will be some moments where it can't be helped, but as long I'm able to explain anything that might sound strange to her, then she and I can make it work."

"And what about Levia, does she love you?"

"She does and I know that she loves me." Callum smiled and looked at the horizon. "So if it comes to it, then Levia and myself will bring down Bartholomew and bring peace to this world."

"Finally, as for you, how much strength do you have?"

"Well thanks to the special training I got from Ragon and the equipment I received from the girls, I am more than ready and capable of defeating him."

"I hope you are, for now...rest well tonight. I will keep watch with Cerberus while you sleep."

Callum nodded. "Okay...night Faust."

He got up and went into the tent he was sharing with Levia and placed the duvet on top of him. As he was about to go to sleep, he felt his hand being touched and he turned to his side to see a smiling Levia who was on her side.

"Callum...if we win tomorrow, will you promise to be at my side?" Levia asked, holding his hand.

"I will for both of our sakes." He replied. "When tomorrow comes, we all have to work together."

They both shared a quick kiss before snuggling up close, ready to use all the magic and strength they would need.

When the pink skull sun rose up to the hellish sky the next morning, the entire party left the camping area with all the tents and the burned out fireplace behind and resumed marching towards the cave entrance. When they got close to it, the size of the entrance was much bigger than they thought.

"We're finally here, Bartholomew's hideout." Callum pointed out, although it was obvious at this point.

"I'm sensing a lot of magic from within." Faust added. "We should be careful as we move inside."

"Don't need to tell us that." Ruche replied. "Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, there were a few growls coming the cave entrance and by their sides too as undead goblins appeared.

"We've got undead gobbies." Perpell commented.

"Oh my, looks like things are about to get wild." Ashmedia added. "Ohhh, I can't wait till they scream from their punishments."

Then one of the undead goblins spoke. "Grrr...you aren't setting one foot inside, your lives end here and now!"

Callum was in shock. "Wha...th-they can t-talk?"

"They must be under the influence of Bartholomew's magic." Faust replied. "We can't go anywhere else, we must defeat these goblins right here."

"Crush...kill...destroy." Fegor rallied with her usual enthusiasm before unleashing her weapon.

"Aw yeah, let's go kick some undead ass!" Mammon exclaimed.

"Woof! Aoooh!" Cerberus added.

The fight started and the eight of them engaged in combat with the undead goblins. Suffice to say though that the details of the action taking place is a bit too gruesome for this narrator, so for the sake of keeping this story with as little or non-existent gore as possible, let's us just say that the undead goblins were all on the ground, completely wasted by the winning party.

"So many dead gobbies." Perpell commented.

"You only noticed that now?" Ruche asked. "What the hell do you think we were doing, handing out candies?"

Perpell was oblivious by what her sister just said. "Huh? You want me to hand out some candies for the gobbies?"

"In any case, the way is clear now." Callum said. "All that's left is to deal with Bartholomew."

Suddenly, more undead goblins appeared and there was a small eruption from inside the cave.

"What the, how many of these freaks are there?" Mammon asked.

"Looks like we'll have to stay out here and deal with them." Faust added. "Callum, Levia, you two go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Levia asked.

"Don't worry about us, just come back out safe." Elma replied. "I'll heal you up if need be."

Callum and Levia nodded, running into the cave where they found a huge area and a strange looking shrine that was surrounded by an aura of some kind.

"This must be the source of his power." Levia commented.

"Yeah, let's take it out quick so his plan doesn't come through." Callum replied.

But as soon as they were about to move closer, a hooded figure appeared before removing the hood down.

"Well, so you've made it to my domain." Bartholomew said. "I didn't expect you to come this far."

"You again..." Levia responded. "...there's nowhere for you to run. Our great overlord wishes for you to cease your plans before it begins."

Bartholomew laughed. "So Zeabolos, the one who claims to be the most powerful being in the Underworld, isn't going to fight me? What a shameful excuse of a coward."

"How dare you?!"

"Levia, don't get angry easily, I've seen this kind of thing before." Callum intervened. "If you let your anger out, you'll fall into his mental trap."

"But-"

"It's okay, I'm here with you, remember."

"I...I know." Levia took a deep breath. "I just won't allow any threat to speak ill of our great overlord."

"Hm hm hm, it seems you know foes like me too well." Bartholomew grinned. "But tell me human boy, why are you satisfied with living here when I could help you get back to your own world?"

"Pffft!" Callum dismissed. "Get real, everything I had in my old world ended and right now, I'd rather continue to live in this world for one reason."

"Hmm, and what reason would that be? Why would you turn down my offer?"

"I want to share the one thing that I couldn't share before and that is love...love that I have for Levia, she's my one special who I will always live for."

Levia sighed happily, blushing. "Callum..."

"It seems you are convinced in what you say." Bartholomew said. "But will you still believe that when you learn that I can do this?"

He clicked his fingers and the aura around the shrine grew brighter.

"ARGH!" Callum suddenly feel to his knees, holding his head. "No...not now, I don't need this headache right now."

"Callum!" Levia yelled. "What are you doing to him?!"

"It seems that the first step of my plan has already begun." Bartholomew grinned. "The undead goblins were merely just diversions, to lure you into my trap. But once I'm finished with you both, they will become more useful when they start attacking the city and besides, I am in need of a powerful human like yourself, boy."

"Ack..." Callum tried to stand back up. "...you'll never make that happen, not as long as I have a conscience."

"Hmph! So you would rather prefer to defy me? Very well, it seems that I cannot do anything except to kill you."

"You seem to forget that I'm here too." Levia intervened. "And I have never been more angry in my life, you will pay for hurting my dear Callum!"

"Then let us fight, the two of you as one against me...show me the strength you have while the aura has yet to affect you." He drew out a few daggers "Make me weak if you can!"

The final battle started and those throwing daggers were a huge annoyance for Levia, but Callum was better pared in defending and shaking the daggers off, landing a few strikes on Bartholomew who changed his tactics. He clicked his fingers again and composed a mist spell that threw Callum off guard. Bartholomew launched a surprise attack, but he was stopped by Levia and her weapon who could see through the mist easily due to her magic training.

Bartholomew almost stumbled as he stood back. "Not bad, you two are impressive."

"It's over hooded man, now stop what you're doing or we will put you down, permanently." Callum ordered.

Bartholomew chose to act defiant. "I have worked too hard to back down now..." He placed his hands on the shrine, the aura vanished and then appeared around himself.

"Wha..what did you just do?" Callum asked.

"I've chosen to shorten my time herein this world in exchange for increased power over you!"

Callum drew out his sword. "You're mad!"

"Now let us finish this fight..." Bartholomew cast a wind spell that knocked Levia off her feet and she landed hard on the ground. "...as one on one!"

"Levia!" Callum clenched his empty fist and looked with determination at Bartholomew. "Fine! One strike...the one who falls loses."

"So it shall be then, boy..."

Bartholomew drew his daggers out and swooped towards Callum who charged at him, heading straight for a collision.

One massive swipe later and both of them were in attacking poses at the far ends of each other, not one of them after the strike, so it was unclear on who won that exchange, until...

"Cough!" Bartholomew started spitting out blood. "No...was my power not enough?"

Callum however didn't come out of it unharmed. "Ack...you got me good there..." He lifted his armor a bit and saw a bit of his stomach that now had a cut. "...but it's only just a scrape, I can heal from this."

"Damn, then the magic I was building was not ready...I was careless with my timing, I rushed too far ahead...but I have no regrets." He began to lose his breath. "Cough...enjoy your found peace with those you protect, some day, another source of evil will arrive."

Callum turned around and walked to Levia. "You may be right, Bartholomew, but until that happens, you won't be there to see it..."

Levia recovered from her fall and saw Bartholomew collapsed to the ground. "Is it over..."

Callum nodded, lifting her up and carrying her as if she was a bride. "Yeah, we did it...I put an end to his tyranny."

"Callum...that means you're a hero, when the citizens hear about it, there will be surely be a celebration."

"Yeah maybe...but that doesn't matter to me right now...are you okay?"

Levia blushed. "I'm alright...just a bruise from the fall, are you hurt?"

"Just around the stomach, one of his daggers caught me, but it was just a cut." He kissed her suddenly. "Come on, let's go on home."

Levia nodded as they left the cave. Soon, all of them reported back to the throne room in the castle. The rest of the overlords were able to defeat the second wave of undead goblins, although some of them lived once the aura magic was gone and they retreated.

"Well done to all of you involved." Zeabolos praised. "I believe this calls for a celebration."

"Indeed and by slaying that Bartholomew fellow, peace has returned to the Underworld once more." Baphomet added.

"Wait...where are Callum and Lady Levia?" Uriel asked. "They should be here celebrating with us, they were the ones who defeated Bartholomew."

"Woof, woof!" Cerberus replied.

"They're in the castle gardens?" Zeabolos asked. "Perhaps they went to the blossomed tree, just like I used to do."

"Great overlord, no offense, but you don't seem to understand the mood." Faust smirked.

"I...don't?"

"It's like how you and I are, but different."

Zeabolos took a moment to ponder the words. "Ohhh, I get it now...I think."

Meanwhile in the castle gardens, Callum and Levia were on the bench with Levia sitting on his lap with her arms around him.

"Callum, I have never felt so happy in all my life then I do right now...I love you."

"I love you too, Levia." He replied smiling and with his arms around her. "And I will keep on loving you and only you if that's what it takes to be together."

They both shared a loving kiss, not noticing that one of the flowers underneath the blossomed tree had fully grown and blossomed with a tiny love heart appearing out of it. Just like their relationship, their found love would continue to grow and blossom into one special relationship, such is the life of a flower.

Callum will never see the human world again, he didn't need to, he has all that he wants in the Underworld and nothing would ever make him change his ways.

Story Ending Theme:

Chicago - You're The Inspiration

THE END

* * *

 **And with that, this simple and short story has come to an end. :)  
**

 **Thanks for reading this from beginning to end, the next story I have lined up will be in the works soon.  
**


End file.
